Tu, yo y nuestros hijos
by Angel-chan.Chibi A
Summary: Todo empezo esa noche, y sin darnos cuenta dimos 2 nuevas vida. Ahora ¿Que pasara con nosotros? y en especial con ellos...Cap.3-El encuentro... ¡ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! soy nueva, es mi primera vez que subo un fic de este anime y de esta hermosa pareja *u*... espero que sea de su agrado el fic... con esto dicho, lo importante.

**_Nota del fic:_**

Autora: Angel_Chan o Chibi Angel (Indiferentemente como prefieran llamarme. Ya que tengo dos sobre nombres en mi nick)   
_**Titulo: **_Tu, yo y nuestros hijos.  
**Parejas: **Sasuhina (La principal) NaruShion, NaruSaku(muy poco) SaiIno (No sabía con quien colocar a Ino si Chouji o Sai) ShikaTemari y otras... más.  
**Advertencia: **habra mucho OCC (Aunque tratare que no haya) y habra lemon/lima (En su momento). En este capi, tendria que haber... pero como lo notaba largo. No escribi el lemon.  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, pero el trama y el fic si.  
**---0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x-------**

_**Capitulo 1 – Te deseo –**_

Se podía escuchar y sentir las risas, los aplausos, los gritos y la alegría en el lugar. Todos estaban enfurecidamente alegres, celebrando en ese día, que tanto significaba para todos… El tan deseado regreso de Uchiha Sasuke.

Anteriormente, nos asignaron una misión. Todos mis sempais de la academia y el equipo de la arena (Baki, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro) con los que eh pasado tantos momentos, ahora estamos "todos" muy contentos de que nuestra misión haya sido un éxito y que nuevamente este el grupo completo.

Estábamos a medio camino de la aldea de Konoha, pero decidimos tomar un pequeño descanso para celebrar. La llegada de Uchiha.

-¡Oe! Hinata-chan ¿que haces hay sentada? ¡Ven a beber con nosotros! – Decía un chico moreno, de cabello y ojos color castaño oscuro, en sus mejillas; en cada lado tenía dos marcas rojas, que ahora estaban un poco más rojas de lo normal por que su amigo y sempai estaba sonrojado por el alcohol que ha bebido.

_**Si, alcohol**_

Digamos que en estos momentos estábamos "celebrando", y para que sea una celebración "completa" estaban bebiendo sake, por la idea de cierto rubio hiperactivo.

_**…Naruto…**_

Dejo escapar un débil suspiro al recordar el como habían llegado a esa situación tan "Única"

Resulta ser, que nuestros senseis estaban tan cansados, que decidieron ir a la cama derechito… mientras que nosotros seguíamos con la celebración. Pero en un momento, se nos fueron las cosas de control por que Naruto, tuvo la "gran" idea de celebrar con sake ya que teníamos "suficiente" edad para tomar.

_**Si, claro… 15 años y ya podemos tomar. Si ni siquiera, el de la "gran" idea con un sorbo de sake se desmayo y emborracho… por supuesto que podemos tomar alcohol, ya que "tenemos" la edad.**_

Lo peor, que cuando todo el mundo pensó que el chico hiperactivo era un gran idiota (Otra vez) el chico reto a todos a beber alcohol, en especial a los chicos y como estamos hablando de orgullo masculino… no dudaron en tomar, como resultado emborrachándose - Nunca cambiaran - Ahora la única persona que tenía sentido común en ese lugar era ella y el Uchiha – _**creo**_ - ya que se veía con su habitual expresión; fría y sin ningún sentimiento… aunque se le podía notar un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Sonrío, al ver a Uchiha ante ese estado…

_**Así que si le hacia efecto el alcohol… ¿¡Nani!?**_

Bruscamente, salio de sus pensamientos al sentir… como entre Kiba y Naruto, la agarraban y le daban de una botella llena de sake… para que tomara. Trato de zafarse del agarre de ambos chicos, pero ambos eran más fuertes que ella. Llego un momento que empezó a ceder… y a beber el liquido de la botella, todo lo empezó a ver borroso, sentía su cuerpo más pesado pero a la vez ligero…

-¡Ne! Hina-chan así estas mejor, no nos de las gracias, tranquila… - Decía un Naruto sonrojado mientras se apoyaba de una silla cerca de ellos y quien sabe de donde coloco la botella, ya vacía.

-Hey… baka, te reto a que no puedes correr semi-desnudo enfrente del bar -Decía Kiba dando una sonrisa perruna. Olvidando por completo a Hinata, que ahora se estaba tambaleando de un lado a otro.

-¡Ja! Eso no es nada… ¡hip! – Dijo Naruto mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta y luego…

-¡Aaaah! ¿¡Que haces imbecil!? – Dijo una chica, de cabello largo y de color rosado, de mirada jade…

_**…Sakura…**_

Eso fue lo único que pensó antes de ver como la chica le daba un golpe a su ex –amor platónico…

_**Así es**_

Ya no le gustaba a Naruto, se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por el chico era admiración. No pudo pensar más, tenía que ir afuera AHORA, necesitaba estar lo más lejos de ese lugar, tal vez… el aire fresco le sentara bien y le quitara este mareo… oh mejor dicho los efectos del alcohol. Lastima que no podía ser "auxiliada" por su querido primo Neiji… ya que, este estaba muy ocupado teniendo una pelea absurda con Lee, Shino, Sai y Gaara, que después se les unieron Naruto y Kiba.

Y las chicas… digamos que no estaban en las mejores condiciones, Sakura y Ino peleaban por el chico más lindo del mundo; Sakura con Sasuke y Ino con Sai, su ahora novio. Las demás, se peleaban por si ya la rana puso la marrana….

_**No pregunten**_

Salí de ese manicomio, no hay otra forma de llamar a ese lugar. En fin, Salí… sintiendo una fuerte y fría brisa pero que era acogedora y refrescante a la vez.

Me quede un rato hay parada, después sentí la necesidad de estar cerca de un río, sabía que cerca del Hotel, había uno… así que sin dudarlo me adentre al oscuro bosque que estaba enfrente del Hotel…

Camine, con mucha dificultad para no caerme o perder la orientación del camino. Sentí, un agradable sonido, era el río… me deje llevar por ese sonido, tan tranquilo, tan relajante…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tsk**_

Estaba molesto, irritado y… ¿Feliz? Si… molesto por que estaba en ese lugar, se sentía que no encajaba hay, en un lugar tan… ¿alegre? Irritado al ver que callo en la muy estupida provocación del rubio y que ahora se sentía algo mareado por el alcohol… pero no tanto como para hacer estupideces como los demás y se sentía Feliz por que extrañaba esas locuras y absurdas peleas de sus compañeros… se sentía como en casa. Sonrío irónicamente… Si su único hogar junto su familia, se lo destruyeron, el muy maldito de su hermano. Que ahora, estaba muerto.

Si, cumplió su venganza… pero ahora ¿Qué? La única razón por la que vivía era para matar a su hermano… ¿ahora que le quedaba? ¿Volver a la aldea como si nada?

_**No lo creo**_

Pensaba que se sentiría bien al matar a su hermano, al vengar a su clan… pero no, se sentía vació. Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir una mirada encima de el… busco con la mirada quien era el "culpable" de salir de sus pensamientos y cuando lo encontró, vio. Como el Dobe y el chico perro agarraban a la chica, obligándola a tomar ¿¡Una botella llena de sake!?

_**Que idiotas.**_

Vio, como la chica trataba de zafarse del agarre de sus "agresores" pero obviamente, ambos chicos eran más fuertes que ella. En ese momento sintió un sentimiento de protección, quería lanzarse a esos idiotas que tenía como amigos y alejarlos lo más lejos posible de la chica. Pero no lo hizo, uno… por su orgullo y dos por que se le abalanzo Sakura.

_**Demonios**_

Ahora tenía un chicle, pegado a su cuerpo. Se levanto de su asiento y trato de zafarse del abrazo de la chica, pero como dijo antes, era un chicle. Su interés ahora paso fue a la chica de mirada perlada, que se veía que el alcohol le hizo efecto – _**y mucho**_ - En ese momento nuevamente vio, como el chico perro retaba al Dobe -_**seguramente algo estupido**_- Y tenía razón, al ver como el chico que tenía como mejor amigo se quitaba la chaqueta… hasta que recibió un golpe de cierta chica de mirada jade y cabello rosado. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su "molestia" ya se le había quitado de encima. Ahora fue en busca de la chica Hyuuga, cuando la diviso, estaba saliendo del bar. La siguió…

Vio, como se paro enfrente del bar, y se quedo un rato… la admiro, ahora que la veía mejor, la chica era muy atractiva. Su cabello largo hasta por los codos de un color negro con reflejos azulados, de una hermosa mirada perlada y de una piel tan blanca que a simple vista se veía que era suave ante el contacto. Si, tenía que reconocerlo, era hermosa la chica.

Salio, de sus pensamientos al ver que la chica se adentraba en el oscuro bosque que estaba enfrente del bar. Nuevamente la siguió, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia… diviso, que de vez en cuando se apoyaba de un árbol para no caer al suelo. Pero aun se preguntaba… ¿Qué estaba buscando? Ya que la chica miraba a los lados, como buscando alguien o algo… En ese momento parte de sus dudas fueron calladas al escuchar un agradable sonido – _**Un río**_ – ¿Eso era lo que estaba buscando?… pero ¿para que? Siguió viendo que la chica se fue de donde provenía el agradable sonido. Hasta que llego y se quedo enfrente del río… mientras que el se quedo atrás escondiéndose entre los arbustos. Ahora que su mente no estaba siendo ocupada por cierta chica… ¿Qué hacia el hay? En cierta manera que le importaba que hiciera la chica, ¿por que la siguió? Cualquiera que lo viera pensarían que es un acosador sexual… ante este pensamiento prefirió irse… antes que ese simple pensamiento hasta tal vez se vuelva realidad… y lo vean con la chica… Pero cuando decidió alejarse, su cuerpo no reacciono – _**¿¡Pero que demonios!?**_ – Su cuerpo no lo podía apartar de ese lugar, que estaba en dirección a la chica – _**¡Muévete! ¡Yo mando aquí! ¿¡Sabes!?**_ – Se decía el mismo en su mente, luchando con su cuerpo… al ver que este no reaccionaba no tenía remedio… vio nuevamente, donde debería estar la chica, y hay estaba… ahora se abrazaba ella misma mientras se frotaba los brazos, para darse un poco de calor y a simple vista se divisaba como temblaba por el frío.

De repente volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de protección hacia la misma persona, sin pensar lo que hacia se acerco a la chica, se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella – _**hmp… aun no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia**_ – Ante esto sonrió, al tener una idea como la chica se daría cuenta de su presencia… Lentamente apoyo su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la portadora del Byakugan

-Oe… vas a resfriarte – Dije yo con mí acostumbrada voz; fría e indiferente, mientras que miraba en dirección al río.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Que agradable**_

La brisa, el sonido del agua… todo era reconfortante. Hasta que sintió, una brisa helada, ante esto empecé a temblar y para darme un poco de calor, se abrazo ella misma y se froto los brazos… Aun así su acción no sirvió, para tener un poco de calor.

-Oe… vas a resfriaste – Sintió un leve peso en su hombro, mientras escuchaba una voz masculina. Ante esto, se asusto y voltio poco a poco, imaginándose lo peor… cuando su vista dio a su hombro derecho… se encontró una mirada Ónix. Le paresia conocida esa mirada, fría e indiferente, vio mejor el causante de su susto y al darse cuenta quien era no dudo el sentir sorpresa – ¿¡Uchiha-san!? – Dije mientras que me daba la vuelta y lo miraba de frente, camino a paso lento a hacia atrás, sin darme cuenta que atrás… - ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaah!!!! – Estaba el río, cayéndome de bruce y mojándose cuerpo completo.

-Torpe – Escuche que dijo por lo bajo el causante de mi sorpresa y mi susto, mientras que me agarraba de la mano y me ayudaba a levantarme.

-P-pero si t-tu fu-uiste el cul-culpable del que me m-mojara – Decía yo mientras tartamudeaba, uno por mi timidez y dos por que tenía frío y ahora más que estoy empapada.

Hmn… que yo sepa yo no te pedí que te tiraras al río – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ante esa respuesta del moreno, baje la cabeza, para que el chico no viera mi sonrojo por la vergüenza, tenía razón… el no me pidió que me lanzara al agua. Ahora estaba toda empapada – A-Ah ¡chus! – Estornude sin poder evitarlo – _**genial ahora tomare un resfriado**_ –

Será mejor que vayas al hotel… - decía Sasuke tratando de sonar indiferente – _**¡Rayos! Desde un principio ¿¡que hago aquí!?... ¡Demonios! El sake me esta haciendo efecto, y todo por culpa del Dobe**_ –

-No… - Dije Hinata débilmente – Si q-quieres vas tú, p-pero no q-quiero v-volver al h-hotel…

-Hmp… - Dijo el chico mientras que la miraba con una ceja arqueada en forma de interrogación. Hinata podía sentir la mirada del chico encima de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Es q-que y-yo… - hice una pausa para continuar - m-me gusta e-este lugar y n-no me q-quiero ir – Dije a muy duras penas. Como respuesta obtuve una monosílaba del chico, ante esto me sentí un poco nerviosa, pero ahora más, al darme cuenta que Sasuke me agarraba de la mano y me llevaba a un árbol que quedaba en frente del río – ¿U-Uchiha-san? – Pregunte al ver que el chico detenía su paso y se sentaba en la hierba, mientras que apoyaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol, eso si, sin aun soltarme de la mano.

-¿Qué esperas? – Pregunto Sasuke, mientras la miraba con su penetrante mirada color Onix

-¿Nani? – Pregunte sin aun entender lo que decía el. Mientras que este ante la respuesta que di, suspiro pesadamente, y para sorpresa la mía siento que era jalada hacia abajo, en dirección hacia el portador del Sharingan. Poco a poco viendo como me acercaba a esos ojos Onix… que me hipnotizaba.

Poco a poco siento que era rodeada por unos brazos fuertes pero a la vez calidos, el frío que sentía anteriormente se había esfumado… me sorprendo de sobre manera al saber de quien era el dueño de esos brazos que me "acorralaban" y que me daban un agradable calor – ¿Pero que?... – Pregunte, mientras buscaba una respuesta de Sasuke con la mirada.

-Yo tan poco quiero volver… - Empezó a responder el chico – Y si estamos así no sentiremos tanto frío, en especial tu – Aclaro, el porque de su acción tan repentina.

Por otro lado, por una extraña razón se sentía feliz que Sasuke se quedara con ella, haciéndole compañía y Triste… por que el chico solo la abrazo por nada en especial – _**Pero, ¿que estoy pensando? Por que me debería deprimir por eso… a mi, no me gusta Sasuke… oh ¿si?**_-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! ¡kuso! ¡kuso! ¡kuso! ¡kuso!**_

¿¡Por que demonios hacia esto!?... El no era así con NADIE, ¿por que se tendría que tomar las molestias de que este bien la chica? Ella ya es lo suficiente grande para protegerse ¿no?... Pero ¡no! Hay estaba él abrazándola -_** ¿Será que la falta de mujer me esta afectando?... ¡kuso!**_ – Volvió a maldecir en su mente, ¿por que no se fue cuando ella se lo dijo? El le decía a su mente que se fuera, pero su muy maldito cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo se quedaba hay, enfrente de ella – _**Estupido cuerpo, estupidos instintos, estupida mujer… ¡Estupido yo! **_– Y para COLMO estaba disfrutando el calor que desprendía de ese cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil. Le embriagaba su calor y ese olor a melocotón… tan tranquilo, tan suave…

_**¡¡¡Demonios!!!**_

-Uchiha-san… - Llamo la chica, la culpable del que este así. Esa voz… tan delicada, tan hipnotizadora – _**Por Kami-sama ¿¡que me esta pasando!? ¿Se me estará pegando lo del Dobe?**_ – Salio de sus pensamientos al volver a sentir la voz de la chica llamándolo, esta vez… estaba mirándolo, la chica no se daba cuenta que estaba peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. Podía sentir su respiración, y sus labios – _**Dios…-**_ Tan tentadores, a simple vista se podía ver que eran suaves, sus labios eran adornados por un leve rosado… se preguntaba como sabría, realmente le gustaría probarlos y comprobar si eran tan suaves como se veían, ante este pensamiento, cerro los ojos fuertemente, para quitarse ese "impuro" pensamiento.

-Uchiha-san…- Llamo nuevamente la chica, al ver que insistía la Hyuuga en llamarlo, gruño. La chica dio un brinco, que lo pudo sentir muy bien él.

-No me llames así – Le dije bruscamente a la chica, pude divisar cierto deje de tristeza en su mirada, otra vez ese sentimiento… pero ahora con un toque de ¿culpabilidad? - _**Diablos, es tan débil… tan frágil que le da a uno la necesidad de protegerla**_ – Suspiro, sabía que después se odiaría por esto – Solo dime Sasuke… - Dije pesadamente.

-¿Ah?

- No me hagas repetirlo – dije entre dientes mientras que sentía como arqueaba mis cejas en forma de molestia

- H-Hai… Sasuke-kun

- _**¡Dios!... que bien sonó…-**_ Cuando el chico vio lo que dijo entre sus pensamientos se reprocho interiormente, ¿como podía decir tal cosa? Cualquiera que lo escuchara dirían que es patético, y más viniendo sobre ¡ÉL! El gran y temible Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Sasuske-kun?...

_**Y aquí va de nuevo… ¿¡acaso no se podía quedar callada por un momento!?**_

- ¿Qué? – Dije lo más frío posible, mientras cerraba mis ojos para calmarme de tanto pensar y reprocharme yo mismo por todas las estupideces que hacia, causante a esa chica de mirada perlada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Hai…- dije sin abandonar mi tono de voz mientras abría mis ojos para verla – _**Grave error**_ – Ante mis ojos, estaba ella… cara a cara, encontrándome con sus ojos perlados, que demostraba tanta inocencia y dulzura en su mirada – _**¡puaj! que cursi… voy a vomitar**_ - podía ver que estaba sonrojada, cosa que hacia que se viera más tierna – _**¡Dios mío para!**_ – y sus labios… - _**Ok, ¡suficiente! ¡Ya no lo soporto!**_ – Dicho esto, no aguante más y la bese…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Que le pasara?**_

Ella estaba preocupada, hace rato el chico se comportaba extraño, desde hace varios minutos lo había estado llamando, y le respondió… de muy mala gana. Se sintió mal por que era ella la que seguramente le causaba problemas al moreno… seguramente pensara que es una de esas chicas que no pueden mantener la boca cerrada… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar tal respuesta del moreno ¿Qué lo llamara por su nombre? Realmente no lo podía creer, pensaba que era un sueño… pero veo que no. Al escuchar que el chico lo afirmo, claro a su manera.

Nuevamente, vio que el chico se estaba comportando de esa forma tan extraña. Se lleno de valor y le pregunto… vi. Que el me respondió, cerrando los ojos, me acerque un poco a ver si estaba enfermo… Ahora que lo veía mejor, el moreno era muy apuesto, no dudaba el porque tenía a un grupo numeroso de fans persiguiéndolo. Mientras que el seguramente se cabreaba por que no lo dejaran en paz e hicieran un escándalo. Sonrío, al imaginarse la cara del moreno. Vio que el abrió los ojos repentinamente, mirándola a los ojos, se sonrojo al sentir su mirada… Iba hablar en ese momento, buscar una conversación, ese silencio era incomodo.

Pero sus labios fueron sellados con los de Uchiha, mientras tanto sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos… sabía que era una exageración, pero su sorpresa era grande y más al ser besada por ¡él! El temible vengador. También por que el se había robado su primer beso… en ese momento salio de sus pensamientos al sentir que el chico le estaba hablando. Sin darse cuenta, él se había apartado a escasos centímetros de sus labios y sus ojos estaban entre abiertos. Tenía que aceptarlo el chico era todo un Sex- symbol. Lo quiera él o no.

-Abre la boca… - Dijo el jadeante. Calmando un poco su respiración.

-¿Nani?

El chico ante mi respuesta, gruño y dijo entre dientes – Abre la boca o te la abro yo – hice lo que me ordeno, lentamente. Deje mi boca entre abierta y el sin dudarlo introdujo su lengua, explorando. Su boca era tan embriagadora, tan amarga pero a la vez tan exquisita… ¡Dios! ¡No tenía palabras! ¡En fin, era su primer beso! No era experta en el tema… tenían que entenderla. Poco a poco cedió a ese tentador "pecado" y le correspondió, paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico, profundizando el beso. Era una ola de placer lo que sentía, todo su cuerpo se empezó agitar, podía sentir sus mejillas enfurecidamente caliente… si este era su primer beso pues este era el mejor.

Pero, como todo ser vivo necesita de oxigeno, desgraciadamente se vieron obligado a separarse y romper el contacto. La respiración de ambos era agitada, estaba avergonzada con lo que había hecho y lo que paso hace unos momentos. Ahora ¿Cómo podía ver a Sasuke-kun a la cara?

Hinata… - Escucho que me llama agitado, y siento que me abraza fuertemente. Yo por mi parte sin dudar, correspondí el abrazo. Podía sentir el aliento del chico en mi cuello, me mordí el labio inferior, el aliento del moreno le estaba haciendo cosquilla, no quería reírse. Realmente no quería romper ese contacto tan agradable, pero en un momento no pude evitar escapar un gritito ahogado al sentir algo húmedo en mi cuello.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? –pregunte, sin saber que era lo que pasaba por mi cuello numerosas veces.

- Hinata… ya no aguanto más – exclamo mientras que se apartaba un poco de mi, sin romper el fuerte abrazo y me miraba a los ojos, sus ojos color onix desprendían un brillo… ¿deseoso? ¿Pero de que?... Como por arte de magia mi pregunta fue respondida por el chico.

- Te deseo… - Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sin creer lo que había dicho el Uchiha…

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Si… lo había dicho... y ¿¡Qué!?**_

La miro, esperando una respuesta… ese beso, ¡dios! No había probado algo tan exquisito para su paladar. Aun podía sentir el agradable cosquilleo en su boca… Vio, que la chica no le respondía – _**Tsk **_– Se estaba empezando a impacientar, así que prefirió preguntar por las "buenas" – _**Hinata **_– La llame. Veo, que Hyuuga no se movía, solamente se inmutaba a mirarme incrédula preguntándose si lo que pasaba era un sueño… se podía leer a simple vista en el rostro de la chica. Y en cierta manera la comprendía… ¿Quién no estaría en ese estado? Hasta el estaba sorprendido de sus acciones por la chica, pero era algo por ¿instinto?... no lo sabía, pero ahora estaba en ese aprieto.

- Olvídalo – Dije indignándome a dar por esto terminado, sabía que no tenía suficiente confianza con la Hyuuga, si en el pasado no nos dirigimos ninguna palabra ¿por que ahora debería cambiar? era mejor dejarlo hasta aquí. Me prepare para levantarme y romper el abrazo, que me era un contacto agradable, para mí. Lastima que nada es eterno. En ese momento siento que alguien me agarraba de la mano impidiendo levantarme e irme de ese lugar. Cuando busco con la mirada quien era el culpable… no pude contener mi sorpresa. Era ella…

- Y-Yo… también S-Sasuke-kun – Dijo ella, pude divisar como se sonrojaba con cada palabra y siento como aprieta más su agarre en mi mano – P-Pero yo n-no se…

Sonreí para mis adentros… sabía que era lo que quería decir – Entonces déjame enseñarte – dije yo, acercándome a ella y besándola nuevamente, ella por otra parte no dudo en corresponderme.

**_Esa noche, la hice mía, siendo yo el primero, quitándole su inocencia. Los únicos que fueron testigos ante este hecho fueron; ella, yo y la luna que nos alumbraba, dándonos una calida y hermosa luz. Sin saber que esa noche, dimos inconcientemente ella y yo dos nuevas vidas que muy pronto serán ellos los que nos hará despertar y conocer un nuevo sentimiento que a estado dormido en nuestro corazones.  
_--------0x0x0x0x0x0x0x-----  
**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si desean que lo continue solo comenten. No sean tan duros comigo ó.ò, despues de todo poco a poco ire mejorando ;P.

**Bueno con esto me despido... bye, bexos y cuidense...!**


	2. Caminos distintos

_**Nota del fic: **_

**Autora: Angel_Chan o Chibi Angel (Indiferentemente como prefieran llamarme. Ya que tengo dos sobre nombres en mi nick) **

_**Titulo: **_Tu, yo y nuestros hijos.

**Parejas: **Sasuhina (La principal) NaruShion, NaruSaku(muy poco) SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTenten y otras... más.

**Ojo: Siempre continuare mis fic, aun cuando pase los días, semanas, meses y años. SIEMPRE actualizare y terminare mis fic los que eh publicado y los que publicare…**

**Advertencia: **habrá mucho OCC (Aunque tratare que no haya) y habrá lemon/lima (En su momento).

**Aclaraciones: **

_Tiempo pasado o futuro. "Flash Black". _

_**Pensamientos.**_

**Narrando yo.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, pero el trama y el fic si.

**-------0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x-------**

_Todo sucedió muy rápido para nosotros, aunque… No me arrepiento y ¿tú? Pasamos por numerosas pruebas; buenas y malas. Aun recuerdo cuando todo empezó, me sentí vivo en tus brazos, una felicidad que no experimentaba desde que empezaron mis desgracias una tras otra; la muerte de mi clan, la traición a Konoha y el matar a mi hermano. Pero tu… me distes vida, en si… me distes una razón para vivir, cuando ya no tenía esperanzas…Cuando me distes ese maravilloso regalo, fruto de esa noche._

_Pero hay algo que temo y me pregunto…_

_¿Podrá alguien como tu, estar con un Demonio? _

**--------****--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x----------**

_**¡¡¡Demonios!!!**_

¿¡Como termino así!? Y lo más importante… ¿¡Como demonios termine YO así!? Pero NI él tenía una respuesta para sus preguntas, hay estaba el… abrazando ese cuerpo tan frágil, tan dulce, tan endemoniadamente sensual y atrayente – _**¡Mierda! ¿¡Que hice para merecer esto!?**_ – Bueno… si lo decimos así; el traicionar a Konoha, dispuesto a CASI matar a su mejor amigo, matar a su hermano, da muchas cosas a entender. Pero bueno, ¡¡Eso no viene al caso!! Seguro que si; el clan Hyuuga, su primo-sobre-protector y ¡¡SU PADRE!! Se enteran de esto… -_** …Estoy muerto…**_ -

- Sasuke-kun… - Susurro entre sueños la chica que al pronunciar su nombre se acurruco más en los brazos del moreno, mientras que este, salio de sus pensamiento y se quedo embelezado mirando a la Hyuuga. Por esos minutos cuando admiro a la tímida joven, sintió un momento de paz y un calor acogedor… Era un sentimiento que no podía explicar bien.

Aun así, prefirió alejarse de ella, algo le decía que sería mejor que el se fuera de ese lugar, después de todo, ella es una chica muy inocente, alegre y dulce, se merecía algo mejor, no un vengador/asesino como él. El un demonio y ella un ángel… es algo, solamente imposible.

Se separo de ese cuerpo que hace unos minutos pudo degustar – _**y que si fuera por mi, seria más de una vez… **_- Se vistió, la arropo y se fue… ¿realmente, sería lo mejor? No lo sabía…

------------------0.0-------------------

_**Se sentía tan fresca, tan**__** relajada, tan… tan… tan… ¡bien!**_

Era algo que no podía describir, pero algo era seguro le gustaba sentir esa sensación, lastima que nada es eterno…

En el bosque, enfrente de un río… estaba un bulto durmiendo placidamente bajo una fina tela, que cubría su cuerpo (Oh mejor dicho lo necesario) podía dormir todo el día, pero eso no se lo permitiría el sol, los rayos del sol traspasaban la fina tela dándole en la cara, el bulto gruño al ser molestado y se empezó a mover para que no le siguiera molestando los brillantes rayos, pero gruño con frustración al ver que su acto no sirvió de nada.

Como no le quedaba de otra, prefirió levantarse estirando sus brazos acompañado de un bostezo moderado.

- ¿Donde estoy? – Pregunto más para ella misma, miro a los alrededores con un deje de sueño, y vio inmediatamente fue árboles y un hermoso río que a simple vista daba ganas de bañarse, al ver esto ultimo, numerosas imágenes pasaron por su mente, recordando el porque estaba hay y exactamente donde estaba – _**Alcohol…El regreso…El río… el beso… ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! **_– Cada palabra, cada pensamiento se sonrojaba más y más hasta parecer un tomate clonado. Todo le daba vuelta, en un instaste sintió calor o ¿era su imaginación? – _**C-Como sucedió… ¿¡Por Jashim, Hinata que has hecho!?... E-En-Entonces yo me entregué a Sasuke-kun… ¿no era un sueño?... Yo y S-Sasuke…**_ - Al recordar lo que sucedió con el Uchiha se tapo cubrió la cara con ambas manos, sentía una vergüenza que ni al pasar los años se le olvidaría… al moverse sintió que estaba más liviana y fresca, dirigió su mirada a su cuerpo. Su cara se volvió roja a más no poder… su cuerpo apenas estaba cubierta por una fina tela. Sin evitarlo pego el grito hasta el cielo.

Busco sus ropas rápidamente, que no estaban muy lejos de ella y se vistió, se fue en dirección donde estaba el hotel y donde seguramente todos la esperaban. Pero ante de salir del bosque que apenas al dar unos pasos saldría y enfrente estaría el Hotel… Se le paso unas preguntas MUY importantes por la cabeza ¿Con que cara vería a Sasuke? ¿Qué le diría a Sasuke? ¿Cómo hará para superar esto? Muchas y otras más preguntas pasaban por su cabeza… Era una tortura…

- Hinata ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto una voz muy familiar para la Hyuuga, que por unos instante asusto la chica de mirada perlada.

- S-Shino… me asustasteis… s-si estoy bien- Que al ver a su amigo las expresiones de su cara cambio a una serena a una llena de horror – ¿¡Shino que te sucedió!? – Su amigo paresia un zombi, no solo el… los demás chicos estaban en el mismo estado, excepto los profesores, que miraban a sus alumnos con preocupación.

- La llama de la juventud esta adolorida – Dijo Lee con dolor mientras posaba una mano en su espalda.

- ¡¡Cállate Lee!! Horita no estoy de humor para tus estupideces – Dijo una malhumorada Tenten

- Ah… me siento mal, ¡dettabayo!

- Que problemático… me duele la cabeza…

- Esto debe ser… cosa del destino… auch… mejor dicho castigo…

- Akamaru…. ¿Donde estas? Necesito apoyarme de algo… Auch… mi espalda…

Todos sus amigos, estaban ¡¡PÉSIMOS, PATETICOS, BRUTOS!! Cof, cof, cof, etc, etc, etc… Shino y Lee decían cosas que no tenían sentido, Neiji como siempre hablaba del destino, Naruto se quejaba y decía que era verdad, Kiba parecía un ciego sin orientación ¿El por que? llamaba a Akamaru estando al lado y este como le ladraba que hasta un sordo lo escucharía, Tenten insultaba a todo el mundo, que después se le unió Temari. Y Sai… Sai… Bueno…¡¡Sai es Sai!! Con su sonrisa de siempre.

Los que estaban medio normales eran Shikamaru, Kankuro; este se preguntaba el porque no se le quitaba de la cabeza la canción "pluma gay" sin saber que todas sus preguntas serían respondidas al retroceder un poco en el recuerdo de la "hiper-movida-noche" que tuvo hace unas horas, Chouji comía sus papitas pero por unos segundos se iba corriendo a unos arbustos (Otra vez) y hacia lo que tenía que hacer (Osea, vomitar… seh, se que es asqueroso ú.ù Pero bueno…) para así volver a comer otra vez sus papitas, Gaara… bueno se podría decir que estaba tranquilo, remarcando que tenía una cara de los mil demonios (Seh… ese es nuestro Gaara) con la diferencia que estaba siendo picado con una vara por Kakashi. Y Así estaban todos, sobre Sakura e Ino… esa era otra historia.

- Bueno, no se que fue lo que paso aquí, pero eso saldrá solito al aire en cualquier momento… - Decía Kurenai mientras que llamaba la atención de todos y dando a entender que ya era la hora de irnos… hasta que…

- ¡¡Espere Kurenai-sensei!! – Grito Sakura alarmada, llamando la atención de todos- Falta Sasuke-kun… y no lo eh visto por los momentos.

- El teme seguramente debe estar en la habitación aun durmiendo – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, pero por dentro estaba deprimido por que la chica de sus sueños, aun le gustaba su mejor amigo...

- Disculpen, pero no creo que vuelvan a ver a ese joven… - Dijo una voz cansada, todos los Kunoichis voltearon de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con el propietario del Hotel donde ellos se hospedaron, un anciano que a simple vista era simpático

- ¿A que se refiere? – Pregunto Temari (Ya se había calmado un poco de su mal humor al igual que Tenten).

- Realmente intente detenerlo, pero el dijo que mejor los dejara descansar… ese joven se fue casi en la mañana mientras que ustedes dormían, ya es tarde y encontrarlo en este bosque tan grande, tomaría mucho tiempo, si es que no ha salido ya del bosque… - Decía el anciano pero no continuo por que fue interrumpido por cierto rubio hiperactivo.

- ¿¡Como que se fue el Teme!? ¿¡Por que no nos llamo!? – Gritaba irritado, Naruto estaba a punto de lanzarse al anciano si no fuera sido detenido por Shikamaru y Gaara.

- Cálmate Naruto, por favor continué… -Dijo Kakashi, sereno.

-Créanme que quise detenerlo… Realmente lo lamento. En fin, lo único que me dejo fue esto – Dijo entregándole una carta a Kakashi-sensei, luego de esto se fue. Ahora la atención de los Kunoichis estaba sobre la carta que le fue entregada a Kakashi.

Este sin dudarlo abrió la carta y empezó a leerla en voz alta para que fuera escuchado por todos.

_Chicos y Dobe_

_Me tomo mucho tiempo escribir esta carta, así que espero que entiendan de una buena vez, en especial tu dobe… sino, jodete. Primero; No eh traicionado a Konoha, solamente que aun no es el momento de regresar a la aldea, aun así tarde o temprano volveré… pero esta vez por mi propia cuenta. Segundo; No me sigan, después de todo les ganaría hasta con los ojos vendados, acéptemelos todos ustedes son débiles –_ Todos al escuchar esto ultimo, sintieron unas ganas de buscar al Uchiha y estrangularlo, patearlo y un sin fin de cosas (Excepto Hinata, ya que es una chica que no se molesta por esa cosas)-_ y Tercero; Dobe no creas que me eh olvidado de la promesa de volver a Konoha, recuerda que un Uchiha siempre cumple sus promesas. Además, que cuando vuelva pateare tu trasero… Otra vez._

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Grito un Naruto realmente OFENDIDO por lo que acababa de escuchar –_** Ese teme me las va a pagar…**_- Mientras que los demás no dudaron en reírse, Kakashi por otra parte continuo leyendo.

…_Sayonara…_

_Atte: Sasuke Uchiha._

- Sasuke-kun se fue… -Dijo deprimida Sakura, aunque no era la única... todos los presentes estaban deprimidos al haberse ido el Uchiha. En especial cierta chica de mirada perlada.

-_**Sasuke-kun… ¿s-se f-fue? Entonces lo que sucedió ayer en la noche no fue n-nada… ¿Verdad?**_ –La Hyuuga cada vez se deprimía más y más, al darse cuenta el por que de su tristeza y desilusión, movió en forma de negación la cabeza, alejando esos pensamiento - _**¿¡Pero que estas pensando Hinata!?... ¿Por que me debería de sentir desilusionada? ¿Que esperabas de Sasuke-kun? Seguramente, todo lo que sucedió en la noche fue sin compromiso… Y yo de tonta me entregué, claro el no dudo, al ver que una mujer estaba a su merced no dudo en hacerlo, ya que al ser hombre tiene ciertas necesidades. Mou, y yo que pensé que todo eso era… era… tal vez… ¿por amor? Por algo más... Simplemente eres una idiota. Sasuke-kun no son de esos tipos que creen en el amor o ser algo mas, simplemente fuiste una gran tonta Hinata. **_

Y así estaba teniendo una lucha la joven ante su desilusión, mientras que los demás estaban confusos ante la repentina acción del Uchiha y a la misma vez amigos.

- Qué problemático… entonces ¿perdimos el tiempo? – Decía hastiado Shikamaru, mientras que se apoyaba de un árbol que estaba cerca de el.

- Hmnp… si –Dijo el Kazekage de la arena, Gaara.

- La llama de la juventud se siente simplemente; Mal… Lo siento, Gaai-sensei –Decía un Lee desanimado.

- ¿Y por que esa disculpa Lee? – Dijo Gaai-sensei exageradamente preocupado por su alumno.

- Por que mi llama de la juventud por los momentos esta muy apagada, al saber que Uchiha se ha ido, realmente no se que decir y hacer, ¡¡Gaai-sensei!! ¿¡Que debería hacer!? ¡Por favor dígame! Estoy confundido, eso solamente significa que aun soy débil – Decía Lee, nuevamente con exageración y llorando (Exageradamente, claro) mientras que detrás de ambos chicos de mismos estilos y vestimenta rara se formaba un paisaje de la nada, sobre una apuesta de sol y un mar.

- ¡Oh, Lee! ¡¡Es normal eso a veces sentirse confundido, pero tranquilo con el tiempo tu Gaai-sensei te hará más fuerte hasta llegar como yo…!! –Dijo Gaai-sensei haciendo una pose "guay".

- ¡Oh, Gaai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

-¡Gaai-sensei!

- ¡¡LEE!!

- ¡¡GAAI-SENSEI!!

- ¡¡¡PODRÍAN DEJAR SUS ACTUACIONES MARICONAS PARA DESPUES!!! –Dijo unas muy enfadadas Tenten, Ino y Sakura. La primera y la segunda; por que como todo los demás ya se estaban hartando de las payasadas de sus amigos raritos y la tercera; por que para ella era como una burla al estar tomando a la ligera que SU Sasuke-kun se haya ido.

- Bien, ya que se a calmado "el dúo exageradamente rarito"… ¿Que esperamos? Vamos a la aldea, ya quiero regresar y terminar con esto ¡YA! –Decía un Tenten mientras miraba como su Sensei y su compañero de equipo estaba en una esquina con un aura oscura.

- ¿P-Pero y Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto la chica de mirada jade. Al escuchar eso todos, se quedaron en silencio, la verdad ellos no sabían que hacer ni que decir, confiaban en su amigo… ¿pero, que hacer? Buscarlo o irse a la aldea para esperarlo, otra vez.

Naruto al ver que nadie decía nada, el mismo les respondió, se acerco a su sensei y le arrebato la carta con una sonrisa, alzando la carta que tenía en la mano en dirección al cielo.

- ¡Pues nada! Ya el teme lo dijo bien claritito, el volverá y no debemos dudar. Ya sabes Sasuke-teme te estaremos esperando y cuando vuelvas veras quien pateare traseros aquí y ¡¡ese seré YO!! ¡Dettabayo!! – Decía mientras que sonreía, los demás hicieron lo mismo, Naruto tenía razón. Tenían que esperar por su amigo- Te haré tragar tus palabras teme – Termino de decir el rubio, sin darse cuenta que a lo muy lejos una persona en especial había escuchado sus palabras.

---------------0.0--------------

No muy lejos donde se encontraba los Kunoichis, un hombre muy apuesto; de mirada y cabello negro como la noche, miraba con una sonrisa arrogante pero feliz y orgullosa el paisaje; El sol, como sobresalía de las montañas y el cielo azul.

- Ya lo veremos dobe… ya lo veremos. – Decía sin apartar su mirada del paisaje y mucho menos su sonrisa, claro. Hasta que fue llamado por cierta persona que era unos de sus más fieles amigos, aparte de cierto rubio hiperactivo.

- ¡Hey, Sasuke! Ya es hora de irnos – Decía Suigetsu, mientras miraba la espalda de su amigo.

- Suigetsu… -Llamo el recién nombrado mientras gruñía.

- ¿Qué sucede?...

- ¿Quién es el líder aquí? – Pregunto volteándose a su amigo, mirándolo con suma arrogancia y endemoniadamente serio.

- Bueno… tú… obviamente… -Decía entrecortado Seigetsu, pero no era por la mirada que le dirigía el chico de mirada Onixes. Sino de la molestia que sentía, que su amigo le estaba restregando la autoridad que tenida el portador del Sharigan en él.

- Entonces, cierra la boca… aquí el quien da las aquí ordenes soy yo –Dijo el Uchiha empezando a caminar, pero por dentro como se reía… realmente le gustaba molestar al chico tiburón.

- ¡Pero… Pero… Pero…!

- ¿Que esperas? Ya es hora de irnos… -Dijo sereno Sasuke que se detuvo no muy lejos de su amigo, pero sabía que por otro lado que este explotaría en cualquier momento…1…2…. 3

- ¡ESO FUE LO QUE DIJE YO…! –Dijo un histérico Seigetsu.

-_** Seeeh… sin duda como le gustaba molestar a su amigo… Estaba claro, nunca se cansaría de cabrearlo, y si se llegaba a cansar. Cosa que dudaba y MUCHO, primero el infierno se tendría que congelar… para que eso sucediera **_– El chico sonrío de lado, cosa que hizo aun más enfurecer a el chico tiburón –Lo se… pero tu no eres yo… Así que lo que digas no tiene importancia – Dando una sonrisa altanera al estilo Uchiha, mientras que el chico lagartija estaba a punto de lanzarse a su "amigo" para darle una buena paliza… (¿Dije paliza?... Matarlo diría yo)

- hey, hey, hey… antes que empiecen con sus "discusiones"… será mejor irnos. –Dijo un chico apareciendo entre los arbustos, este era de mirada rojiza, tenía el cabello en punta y era de un color anaranjado.

----------0.0------------

Volviendo a los Kunoichis se dirigían en dirección de la aldea, ya no tan desanimados, confusos y en cierta manera, molestos. Por otro lado, cierta chica de mirada perlada, estaba pensativa. Y eso no paso desapercibido para sus protectores, compañeros y amigos.

- Oe… ¿Hinata estas bien? – Pregunto un sobre protector Kiba, parando en seco enfrente de su amiga.

- ¿Eh? –Dijo Hinata dándose cuenta que choco con algo duro, era el bien formado pecho de Kiba, al darse cuenta que sus manos estaban sobre el pecho de su amigo se sonrojo un poco. Aun cuando pasaban los años tenía su timidez intacta – Go-Gomene Kiba…

- Na… Tranquila, pero se puede saber que te sucede –Insistió en preguntar el chico perro.

- ¿Eh?... Pues Nada… Estoy bien, n… - Antes que Hinata terminara de decirle a su amigo que estaba bien, su 2º protector apareció.

- ¿Hinata-sama le sucede algo? – Dijo un Neji altamente preocupado, con su típica expresión seria con la diferencia que bajo sus ojos color perlas tenía unas largas orejeras.

- Nii-san… no me pasa nada, no… -Nuevamente fue interrumpida, ahora por su 3º protector.

- No deberías de guardarte las cosas Hinata… ¿acaso, te duele la cabeza? ¿Es por la misión? ¿Estas mareada? ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas? ¿Cuándo te sentisteis mal? ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntaba numerosas veces un Shino, mirando a una Hinata muy pero muy roja de la ira… ¡NO LA ESTABAN DEJANDO HABLAR!

Cuando Hinata, les iba a contestar… salio su 4º protector… Naruto.

- Neeee… ¿Te sientes mal, Hinata-chan? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¡De veritas!

- ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA YA CALLENSE!!! –Grito una muy molesta Hinata, todos y digo TODOS se quedaron boquiabiertos y con cara de ¿¡WTHA!? Quien diría que la dulce e inocente Hinata, diría esas PALABROTAS.

- o.o

- Ô.o

- x-X

- Ô0Ô

Y muchas expresiones más colocaron nuestros 4 protectores y los demás... Después de que la Hyuuga se dio cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo a más no poder, todos la estaban mirando… -_**¡Oh no!... ¡¡Pero que hice!! GENIAL, METISTEIS LA PATA HASTA EL FONDO HINATA… 1º- Sasuke-kun y ¡¡¡ahora esto…!!!**_ – Etto… etto… etto… etto… y-yo lo si-ento… mu-mucho chicos, no era mi intención, por f-favor perdóneme. –Dijo bajando la cabeza, no aguantaba su vergüenza. Pero de repente todo se esfumo al escuchar una larga carcajada. Era Sai, cosa que dejo más incrédulo a los demás.

- Vaya… vaya… hasta Hinata-san tiene su limite de paciencia – Decía Sai entre risas, poco a poco todos le fueron siguiendo, excepto una Hinata MUY avergonzada.

- Ne… Nunca pensé ver a Hina-chan de esa forma –Decía una Ino entre risas.

- Vaya, así que Hinata tiene su carácter ¿eh? –Dándole Temari pequeños codazos a Hinata, mientras que esta tenía la mirada en el suelo.

- En fin, supongo que Hinata estaba bien hasta que hablo el panda de idiotas – Decía su 5º y ultimo protector Gaara. Tal vez se pregunten, ¿Cómo este se pudo convertir en el 5º protector de la tímida Hyuuga? Fácil, hubo un tiempo donde Gaara y Hinata tenían que trabajar en varias misiones juntos, durantes esas misiones se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Cuando todos se enteraron que la Hyuuga y el Kazekage de la arena eran inseparables se sorprendieron mucho. Al tiempo, todos se acostumbraron a esa extraña amistad.

- ¿¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTAS MAPACHE!!? –Dijo alterados e irritados el panda de inuti… cof, cof, cof… digo Los otros 4 protectores de la Hyuuga.

- A los que tengo enfrente de mí… ¿Acaso no es obvio? – Decía un Gaara obviando la "ofensa" de haberle dicho mapache.

- Te la estas ganando Gaara ¡dettabayo! – Preparándose para pelear con el pelirrojo.

- Párese que esto es cosa del destino; Darte una paliza – Decía un Neji activando su Byakugan

- ¡A la mierda con el destino! Quítese, ustedes no son rivales para este mapache. Akamaru y yo le haremos saber quienes somos…

- ¿Qué, un chiflado con su perro que tiene pulgas…? – Dijo Neiji haciendo molestar a Kiba y Akamaru.

- Vamos chico perro, lo que harás es estorbar… -Decía ahora Naruto, que no dudo en molestar al dueño junto su perro – Vete a jugar con tus otros amigos caninos…

- ¡¡Suficiente!! Akamaru ataca al idiota y al pendejo que esta obsesionado con el destino… -Dicho esto Kiba, se abalanzó hacia Uzumaki y Hyuuga. Los tres empezaron a pelearse que a la vista de todo era una gran nube de humo que cubría a los tres Kunoichis y de vez encunado se veían sus cabezas o sus patadas a quien sabe les eran dirigidas…

- Etto… chicos cálmense, no se peleen –Decía Hinata preocupada, que luego en unos minutos Gaara se encontraba alejándola de esa pelea que no tenía ningún motivo en especial.

**Así fue como la pasaron todos los Kunoichis entre risas, peleas y más, durante el camino hacia la aldea. Apenas que llegaron a Konoha, le entregaron la carta que les escribió el Uchiha a Tsubame-sama, esta sin dudar acepto la dedición del menor Uchiha, como todo los demás. Aun cuando pasaran años, esperarían gustosamente con los brazos abiertos al joven Sasuke. **

**Como si no fuera pasado nada, todos continuaron con sus acostumbradas rutinas. Por otra parte, en la casa de los Hyuugas, en el vientre de la heredera del clan, se formaba dos criaturas, sin nadie darse cuenta. Hasta hoy… **

En unas de las tantas habitaciones de la gran casa Hyuuga. Dormía placidamente una joven, que fue despertada por su fastidioso despertador. Se levanto con pereza y apago la alarma y miro la hora, cosa que después de unos segundos, reacciono y se fue al baño como alma que lleva el diablo, para vestirse.

- _**¡Rayos se me hizo tarde!...**_-Decía la joven de mirada perlada entre sus pensamientos, mientras se cepillaba su larga cabellera color negro con reflejos azulados-_** Últimamente, tengo mucho sueño… ¿Por qué será? Supongo que el cansancio**_-La joven se dio una ultima mirada en el espejo y luego al reloj -_** ¡Oh no! Nii-san va a matarme… Nii-san va a matarme…**_ -Se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza la chica, mientras que bajaba las escaleras. Bruscamente salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz muy familiar para ella, que al escucharla se petrificó

- No te voy a matar Hinata-sama… -Decía un calmado Neiji.

- Nii-san ¡lo siento! No era mi intención, pararme a esta hora. Realmente lo siento, falle… te pedí que hoy entrenáramos juntos y llegue tarde…

- Hinata-sama, no se preocupe, yo deje que durmiera –Interrumpió Neji inmediatamente a su prima, la conocía muy bien y siempre se echaba la culpa, aun cuando no la tenía – _**Además, no la podía despertar… y cuando trate, no me fue de las mil maravillas que digamos **_– Pensaba el Hyuuga, recordando con pena, que cuando trato de despertar a su prima, lo que se gano fue una patada en cierta zona muy sensible para un hombre.

- Pero Nii-san…

- Hinata-sama, vamos a comer... luego entrenamos –Dijo Neiji sin esperar respuesta de su prima y se dirigió a la cocina. Por otro lado, la heredera del clan Hyuuga lo siguió y miro por todos lados, cosa que no paso desapercibido para su primo – Hirashi-sama y Hanabi, salieron a una reunión de negociosos del clan.

- …- No dijo nada la joven, la verdad ahora su preocupación paso hacia otra - _** ¿Tan fácil, soy de leer?**_ – Se pregunto entre sus pensamientos, la verdad no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Sus 5 protectores, sus senseis, su familia y amigas, leían fácilmente sus pensamientos…

- Si… -Respondió inmediatamente Neji, como si Hinata lo que se pregunto entre pensamientos lo haya dicho en voz alta. Mientras arreglaba la mesa.

- ¡Y-Ya basta! Necesito privacidad… -Tartamudeo avergonzada la joven de mirada perlada. Como respuesta de su protector se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

- ¿Le sirvo? –Pregunto cortante Neji.

- ¿Que vamos a comer?

- Tallarines y ¿bien…?

- Yo me sirvo Nii-san –Dijo ella, se empezó a servir, en eso se dio cuenta que su primo no había tocado su comida y seguramente la esta esperando – No me tienes que esperar Nii-san, comed –Decía la joven, pero por dentro sabía que el muy terco de su primo le esperaría aun cuando el este muriendo de hambre. Siempre fue así.

Al rato, Hinata se sentó a la mesa y Neji abrió los ojos para verla, pero lo que vio lo dejo en shock y hasta asustado a lo que veía. Lo primero que vio fue un GRAN plato lleno de fideos - ¿¡Hinata-sama!? –Pregunto aterrado al ver tal atrocidad ¿Acaso su dulce prima se comería tal cantidad de comida? ¡Por favor! Esa cantidad era como para todo un pelotón – _**¿Será que tanta junta con el idiota de Naruto se le esta pegando la maña de volverse un barril sin fondo?**_- Se preguntaba preocupado Neiji.

Cuando fue a preguntarle a su prima sobre esa cantidad de esa comida, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, enfrente de sus ojos color perla. Su prima estaba mezclando a los fideos, lo siguiente; Mostaza, mayonesa, salsa de tomate, pepinillos, sardinas, aceitunas negras, pasas, unas albóndigas que preparo Hanabi y Huevo. Al ver todo esos ingredientes al ser mezclados y ver que su prima se llevaba un bocado a la boca, tuvo la necesidad de estar cerca de un baño y sin dudarlo se fue en dirección a un baño de la enorme casa, eso si, el que estuviera más cerca de la cocina.

Desde la cocina, se escuchaba al pobre Neji vomitar y decir otras cosas, como estas; "¿Eso salio de mi boca?" "puaj, hay se fue mi desayuno de todo un año" "¿Eso es una salchicha?" y un sin fin de cosas. Por otra parte, Hinata estaba muy entretenida comiendo su deliciosa comida. Al rato llego Neji, más pálido de lo normal un poco más y hasta se podría jurar que se volvería invisible.

- Nii-san, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- S-Si

- Uhmn… Bueno –Dijo sin darle tanta importancia - Neji-nii-san ¿Quieres helado?

- No, gracias Hinata-sama.

-De acuerdo, pero tú te lo pierdes… -Dicho esto, Hinata empieza a comer su nueva creación de Helado de Fresa, acompañado, con pepinillo, cebolla, pimentón, ajo y piña. Nuevamente Neji tuvo la NECESIDAD de ir al baño. Mientras que Hinata se inmutaba en comer su postre.

Luego de unas horas, Neji salio del baño, arrastrándose en el suelo, saco de su bolsillo del pantalón su móvil, marco un número y espero a que del otro lado de la línea contestara, su "esperanza"

- _Moshi, Moshi... Habla Tenten. ¿Quién Habla? _– Hablo la chica del otro lado de la línea.

-Tenten, soy yo…

- _¿Neji? ¿Te pasa algo? Te escuchas raro…_

-Tenten… no tengo tiempo, ven para mi casa ¡YA!

-_ Pero… ¿por que…?_

- ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE YA MUJER!!!– Dijo alterado Neji, y dicho esto tranco. Y respiro profundamente a ver si le calmaba un poco las nauseas.

- Oh Nii-san… -Llamo Hinata, mientras el chico se le tenso todos los músculos y en esos momentos prefirió estar vestido de rosa e ir de compras con Tenten a que estar en esos momentos con su querida prima – _**Debí haber aceptado ir con Tenten de compras… ¡Aun cuando me tenía que vestir de rosa!**_- Pensaba Neiji MUY arrepentido y ahora estaba pagando las "consecuencias".

- Nii-san… te prepare esto, especialmente para ti ¡Di, aaaaah! – Decía la heredera del clan Hyuuga, cualquiera quien la viera diría que es la persona más tierna, linda e inocente… y lo que estaba haciendo como muestra de cariño a su primo era muy dulce. Pero en el caso de Neji si estuviera en otras circunstancias y la comida que le había preparado no le diera nauseas, no pensaría que es una tortura, una cruel tortura.

- ¿H-Hinata-sama p-por que no l-lo de-dejamos para otro d-día? –Pregunto Neji a ver si con eso, su querida prima dejaba de insistir… que comiera "eso". Lastimosamente para el chico, fue todo lo contrario, ese día los dioses y el destino estaban en su contra.

- ¡Vamos Nii-san! ¡¡¡¡Aaaaah!!!! – Decía Hinata dirigiendo los palillos con un trozo de "comida" del platillo que preparo ella a la boca del chico, que en ese momento su rostro estaba en verde.

- N-NO… ¡¡POR FAVOR!! HINATA-SAMA – Grito Neji horrorizado, mientras que a las afueras de la mansión Hyuuga. Los que estaban pasando cerca de la residencia corrían aterrorizados por los gritos de suplica del chico que se escuchaba dentro de la casa principal.

**-------0x0x0x0x ^^U 25 minutos después ^^U 0x0x0x0x------**

- ¡¡Neji ya llegue!! – Aviso la chica de los dos moños entrando apresuradamente a la mansión Hyuuga. Pero no encontró a nadie, lo que vio fue a una Hinata con la cucharilla en la boca infantilmente y levemente sonrojada, paresia una niña que fue descubierta en una de su travesuras y eso la hacia ver tierna

– ¿Hina, donde esta Neji? – La recién nombrada solo atino a señalar al chico, que estaba en una esquina pálido y con los ojos en blancos – Gracias Hina… ¿¡¡POR JANSHI QUE TE SUCEDIÓ!!? –Grito asustada Tenten al ver a su novio en ese estado, por otro lado, la joven Hyuuga se fue a la cocina y no le tomo mucha importancia la reacción de Tenten.

- ¿Ten… Ten? –Pregunto entrecortado Neji. Tenten solamente atino a asentir con la cabeza en forma de afirmación – Bien… -Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente - ¿¿¿¡¡POR QUE DEMONIOS TE TARDASTES TANTO MUJER!!???

- ¿¡QUE!? TU FUISTES EL QUE ME LLAMASTES ¡¡ADEMÁS, ESTABA CON MI MADRE!! YA QUE CIERTA PERSONITA NO ME QUIZO ACOMPAÑAR PARA IR DE COMPRAS –Gritaba histérica Tenten apartándose de Neji, este se estaba levantando del suelo mientras se apoyaba de la pared.

- ¡¡¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO!!! Y POR SI NO TE HAZ ENTERADO, NADIE IRIA DE COMPRAS CON UNA MUJER QUE SE LE OCURRE VESTIR A SU NOVIO CON UN VESTIDO ROSA –Decía malhumorado Neji al recordar ese desagradable momento y si no fuera sido el colmo, Hanabi lo había visto… Tuvo que sobornarla para que no contara TAN VERGONZOSO secreto.

Tenten no pudo evitar reírse al recordar ese momento TAN UNICO con su novio, mientras que la victima de las risas de la chica se molesto más – Bueno mi querido Neji… Hay que reconocer, que ese vestido te quedaba deseable… Ningún hombre se negaría, ante una invitación tuya – Decía entre lagrimas Tenten por la risa, el enojo que sentía hace unos momentos se había esfumado con ese grato recuerdo.

- ¡¡¡NO ES GRACIOSO!!! TU NO FUISTEIS LA QUE SE TRAUMO…

- ¡Por favor!… ¿Aun sigues con eso? –Dijo algo con disgusto Tenten, pero luego sonrío con algo de diversión – Ya te dije que el chico que nos estaba atendiendo no te estaba viendo en ese sentido…

- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!! DE BROMA Y NO ME COMIA CON LA MIRADA –Dijo aterrado Neji, esto provoco más risas en la chica de moños – ¡¡¡¡YA TENTEN NO ES GRACIOSO!!!! – Pero las protestas del Hyuuga, no hacía que pararán su novia de revolcándose en el suelo agarrándose la barriga con ambas manos – ¡Hablo en serio! –Pero al ver que su novia continuaba, se le ocurrió una idea para callarla y fue… besándola con pasión y amor.

Las risas fueron calladas por el apasionado beso de su novio, se había quedado sin aliento… había olvidado que su novio besaba demasiado bien, para su tentación.

– Ne…ji –Llamo en un gemido Tenten, el Hyuuga por otra parte sonrió para sus adentro… Había conseguido su objetivo, pero aun cuando quería seguir degustando esos labios que lo volvía loco, aun estaba resentido por la "conversación" de hace un rato… Así que rompió el beso, tenía que castigar a su novia, como respuesta de esta fue un disgusto.

- Tú te los buscasteis… -Decía un Neji con el ego hasta por los cielos.

- Bueno… a lo que vine ¿Para que me llamasteis? –Pregunto Tenten aun disgustada por lo que hizo unos minutos su novio – Por que no creo que era para discutir si el chico de aquel día que nos atendían; estaba babeando por ti o no.

- No empieces…-Advirtió Neji, mientras que la chica de moños solo lo miro desafiante- y no, no era para eso… Es sobre Hinata-sama.

- ¿Que sucede con Hina? ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto preocupada la chica.

- No, lo se… Pero últimamente se esta comportando raro ¡Y NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO! –Dijo esto ultimo un poco alto, ya que antes que hablara Tenten, sabía lo que le iba a decir – Ni mucho menos estoy paranoico.

-Pues lo párese… Seguramente Hina esta bien y tu estas aquí exagerando –Decía mirando acusadoramente y con resignación su novio, lo conocía muy bien y más cuando se trataba de su primita.

- ¡Te digo que no! Y yo nunca exagero…

- ¿Así? Y ¿esa vez cuando estábamos entrenado con Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hina? que cuando a Hina la habían picado en el tobillo y le dolía, decías que seguramente era una serpiente que la mordió y solamente era que ese día Akamaru tenía pulgas y habían picado a Hina.

- Bueno… -Trato de decir Neji, pero fue interrumpido por Tenten.

- Oh cuando ese día que TERMINASTES CON NUEASTRA CITA, por que Hina simplemente nos llamo para ver como estábamos, por que ese día estaba lloviendo y en un momento del otro lado de la línea escuchasteis un grito de Hina y ella solamente decía que estaba todo oscuro. Tú salisteis corriendo, hasta la mansión pensando que la habían secuestrado y era que se había ido la luz por unos minutos…

- … Yo…

- Oh, cuando…

- ¡¡BUENO YA ENTENDI!! –Grito Neji con su ego herido – El punto, es que Hinata-sama, esta actuando raro y si no me crees velo por ti mismo ¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada a su prima.

- En la cocina… -Respondió Tenten inmediatamente, luego de la respuesta, Ambos se dirigieron en dirección a la cocina, cuando entraron a la cocina vieron que Hina les estaba dando la espalda, mientras estaba sentada en la mesa

- ¿Hina, dime que haces? – Pregunto Tenten con cariño a su amiga pero al mismo tiempo tenía curiosidad, su amiga no había volteado, para nada. Tenía que estar haciendo algo que la entretenía que no había volteado cuando ellos entraron…

**x.X ---- 1 Hora Después** **---- x.X**

- Tenten ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Neji, con algo de pena por su novia, y más al verla en ese estado, que salio del baño.

- ¿Te párese que estoy bien? –Pregunto con molestia - Como Hina puede comer esa asquerosidad… Esta vez, tienes razón. Esta actuando raro ¿Solamente eso le pasa? –Pregunto preocupada por su amiga, al estar actuando tan raro.

- últimamente duerme de más. –Respondió Neji, con su habitual seriedad.

- Neji… Eso es normal, seguramente esta cansada.

- Te digo que no… Sabes muy bien que Hinata-sama le gusta madrugar. No solo eso, también no ha comido, a veces le ha dado nauseas y mareos... –Decía muy seguro, pero antes de seguir hablando, se quedo callado meditando sus palabras, en su rostro se empezó a ver claramente el pánico - Dime que lo estoy diciendo no son… -Decía aterrado el joven Hyuuga, queriendo creer que las insinuaciones que estaba teniendo en ese momento, solamente era su imaginación que le estaba jugando una mala broma.

- Me temo que eso párese. Aunque no estamos muy seguros… -Decía Tenten, temiendo por Hina y por su novio que sufra un infarto…

- Seguramente eso no es… Hinata-sama nunca…

- ¡Por favor Neji! Algún día tenía que perder la virginidad… Claro, que al parecer no se cuido…

- Si fuera así… Seguramente el mal nacido la obligo… -Esta vez, el Hyuuga lo dijo con ira y sin darse cuenta activo el Byakugan

- ¡QUE NO! Pero no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas, ve y pregúntale…

- ¿¡Pero y por que yo!? –Protesto el chico.

- Por que eres el que conoce más a Hina y seguramente ella te tendrá más confianza en contarte las cosas. Después de todo, son familia y se han criado juntos desde niños. – Explico la joven de moños.

- Aun no veo, el por que yo – Dijo el chico, pero al ver la mirada furiosa de su novia, prefiero dar una excusa lo suficiente razonable - Tenten tu eres mujer, entre ustedes se entenderán mejor…

- Neji – Llamo su novia con un tono muy molesto. Este al ver que no tenía escapatoria, se fue…

El joven Hyuuga, sintió que todo el camino para llegar a la habitación de su prima era largo. Por un lado quería saber que le pasaba a Hinata, pero por otro lado…

- ¿Nii-san? ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto la heredera del clan Hyuuga, al ver que su primo entraba pero con una cara pálida y preocupante.

- No… Hinata-sama- Respondió su primo con cansancio- Me preguntaba si esta usted bien – Decía el chico, mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en la cama, haciéndole compañía- Hinata-sama ¿no me tiene que decir nada? – Pregunto, viendo cada detalle de su prima, pero ella solamente movió la cabeza en forma de negación - ¿Seguro? Nada de un chico o algo más… -Esta vez, la reacción de la joven fue un sonrojo - Vamos, usted se a comportado raro ¿Es por una misión? O ¿Por alguien? – Peguntaba el Hyuuga, viendo si en una de esas preguntas encontraba una respuesta el por que del comportamiento de la joven - Sabe que puede confiar en mi…

- Pero Nii-san… y ¿si, se molesta? –Pregunto algo abochornada la chica.

- No me molestare –Dijo muy seguro.

- ¿Seguro? –Nuevamente pregunto, indecisa, si decirlo o no.

- Dígame todo, Hinata-sama…

- Nii-san, te acuerdas… - Empezó a contar Hinata. Siendo escuchado por su primo, su protector.

**Luego de unos LARGOS minutos**** para Neji. Termino de contar la historia la joven Hyuuga con **_lujos_** y **_detalles_.

- Eso... f-fue lo que paso –Finalizo la Hyuuga, con su historia con _lujos _y _detalles. _

Por otra parte, nuestro querido Neji, estaba preedificado y su cara… era un precioso poema.

- …

- ¿Nii-san? ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto con inocencia la chica, aun estaba avergonzada por lo que le había contado y no se había dado cuenta que la cara serena de su primo se fue transformando mientras ella contaba la historia.

- Si… Voy… a ma… ¡digo! A ver como esta Tenten – Se corrigió rápidamente el Hyuuga, mientras le daba una sonrisa forzada a su prima que lo miraba extrañada.

Se fue de la habitación si esperar respuesta de su prima. Bajo las escaleras, ya que la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso. Se fue en dirección a la cocina y se encontró a su novia que lo miraba expectante a lo que le tuviera que contar. Se notaba que estaba preocupada.

- Y bien… ¿Que te dijo? ¿Te contó? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Si me contó

- Aja…

- Me lo dijo todo…

- Aja…

- Y que voy a matar a Uchiha

- Aja… ¡Espera! ¿¡QUE!? – Pero antes de que tuviera una respuesta, ya veía su novio en dirección a la salida de la cocina. Temiendo que hiciera una locura, lo agarro por el brazo. Pero este se deshizo del agarre, la chica de moño al ver que el moreno no se detenía, se le ocurrió lo primero, le arrojo la taza de café que estaba en la mesa y que hace rato estaba tomando. Ante el fuerte impacto de la taza con la cabeza del chico de mirada perlada, cayó al suelo pero eso no lo detuvo para seguir, claro que arrastrándose…

- ¡Neji, contrólate! ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en esto? –Pregunto indignada que su novio no le dijera nada y actuara de esa forma tan impulsiva, al ver que este se seguía arrastrando sin contarle nada, lo agarro de los pies.

- ¡¡Es el culpable de todo!! ¡Ese desgraciado! – Grito furioso el joven – Tenten suéltame ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Maldición!

- ¿Neji, que hizo? ¿¡Qué sucedió!? - Pregunto desesperada al ver el comportamiento de su novio.

- ¡¡¡¡QUÉ ÉL DEJO EMBARAZADA A HINATA-SAMA, ESO ES LO QUE SUCEDIÓ!!!! –Grito histérico a todo pulmón y dejando de arrastrase, se sentó al ver que la chica de moños lo soltó, ante la fuerte impresión de la noticia… Cuando Tenten iba abrir los labios para hablarle… alguien se le adelanto.

- ¿E-Estoy embarazada de Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto incrédula una voz quebrada. Ambos chicos voltearon y encontraron en la entrada de la cocina, tumbada en el suelo, a la pequeña Hinata.

- Hinata-sama… -Dijo Neji, su furia se había esfumado al ver a su prima tumbada en el suelo con una cara de incredulidad y pérdida ante lo que sucedía. Y fue tanto la sorpresa que se desmayo.

-----------------0.0.0-----------------

La pareja, estaba en la habitación de la joven Hyuuga, esperando su despertar.

- Ese… maldito, todo es su culpa –Dijo Neji por lo bajo, mientras miraba con preocupación a Hinata.

- Neji, basta… No sirve de nada estar culpándolo a él. Además, Hinata también tiene parte de la culpa…

- Pero Hinata-sama, seguramente no se esperaba quedar en cinta.

- Aja… Pero ambos son culpables, ya no le estés dando vuelta al asunto. Ese problema son de ellos, nosotros solamente lo que podemos hacer es esperar que va decidir Hinata, ya ella tiene una edad para saber que es lo malo y que es lo bueno –Dijo Tenten ya molesta y harta de que el joven Hyuuga continuara con ese tema.

Antes de que Neji hablara, por suerte de este, la joven Hyuuga despertó. Ya que Tenten estaba dispuesta a dejar inconciente a su novio para que dejara con el temita de Sasuke y Hinata.

- ¿…Donde… estoy? –Pregunto Hinata, mirando a la pareja.

- En su habitación –Respondió Neji con su típica seriedad. Luego todo quedo en un incomodo silencio. Todos estaban es sus pensamientos, solamente que dos eran con el mismo objetivo; "¿Cuál será la decisión de Hinata?" "Si verdad, esta embarazada… si es así, ¿que va hacer con el bebe?" "¿Lo tendrá?" Mientras, que la afectada, sus pensamientos eran de alegría, confusión y tristeza.

_**Entonces… estoy embarazada, ¿¡De Sasuke-kun!?**_ –Pensó con algo de alegría y confusión – _**Pero… ¿¡Por que me alegro!?... Sasuke-kun ya no esta aquí… Además, todo eso paso por que fue sin compromiso ¿no? **_– Se sintió triste, sola… Odiaba sentirse sola, odiaba esa palabra… la soledad, fue lo peor de su infancia – _**Pero, aun así, no puedo dejar solo al bebé**_ –Dijo esto Hinata, tocándose el vientre con cariño, debajo de las sábanas- _**No… no, lo puedo dejar solo, ahora, alguien depende de mi…**_ -La Hyuuga, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no había escuchado que desde hace un rato la estaba llamando Tenten.

- ¡Hinata! –Esta vez, la chica de moños había perdido la paciencia y agarro por los hombros a su amiga balanceándola adelante y atrás, sin la menor delicadeza.

- A-Ah… Tenten… p-parad… -Dijo la pobre Hyuuga, mareada por la brusca manera que su amiga la despertó de sus pensamientos.

- Hasta que reaccionas… -Dijo su la chica de moños – Dime… estas bien… con lo de… bueno… tu sabes… de que tu… -Balbuceaba la chica, pero es que no sabia como empezar o como decirle a su amiga sobre ese tema, sabía muy bien que Hinata era una chica muy delicada, tierna y dulce. Era como una… una… muñeca de porcelana que se puede romper con solamente un movimiento en falso.

- ¿Hinata-sama que va hacer, ahora que esta embarazada? –Pregunto Neji con su típica seriedad.

Tenten le dio una mirada de reprobación a su novio por la manera que actuaba con la chica de mirada perlada, sabía que esa era la pregunta de ambos, y que estaba preocupado por su prima, pero eso no le daba el derecho a ser tan frío e insensible.

- Yo…

- No es necesario que respondas por los momentos, pero Hina… tienes que tener en cuenta, que eres muy joven para tener un bebé.

- Hinata-sama, si usted no desea el bebé, puede abortar.

- ¡No digas eso ni de chiste! Sabes muy bien, que si aborta, puede morir en el acto.

- ¡Y tu sabes, que Hinata-sama es muy joven para tener al bebé! – Grito molesto Neji.

- Si, pero…

- Hinata-sama, por favor… es mejor que aborte. No estoy de acuerdo con esto… pero, tiene una vida por delante.

- No…

- ¡¡Hinata-sama!!

- ¡No! Se que te preocupas por mi, pero no estoy de acuerdo en abortar o abandonar el bebé, se que soy muy joven para tenerlo, pero lo que esta creciendo dentro de mi, tiene el derecho de vivir, como yo –Dijo la joven Hyuuga, que para sorpresa de sus amigos, en su mirada perlada se veía una determinación, nunca antes vista en la hereda del clan - Y por favor, no te molestes con Sasuke-kun, el no tiene la culpa, la tengo yo, por no a verme cuidado…- hizo una pausa, dando un largo suspiro - gomene, Nii-san y Tenten.

- Esta bien, Hina… si, esa es tu decisión. Lo aceptamos – Le dijo Tenten, abrazándola, la chica de mirada perlada le correspondió con gusto.

- Yo no… -Exclamo de mal humor Neji, ante su respuesta negativa, su novia rompió rápidamente el abrazo de ella con su prima, para darle un buen coscorrón. No lo pensó dos veces, y no le quedo de otra decir "la respuesta correcta" - uhmn… digo, si… menos que el idiota del Uchiha no tiene la culpa.

- no tienes remedio… -Dijo con resignación, su novio siempre será un orgulloso, engreído, frío, adicto al destino y sobre protector.

- je… así es nii-san –riéndose por lo bajo.

Luego de eso, todo quedo en un silencio, pero esta vez, no era incomodo al contrario, era tranquilo… Hasta que Hinata, se agarra fuertemente el vientre, esto alerto a Neji y Tenten.

- ¡¡Hinata-sama!!

- ¿¡Estas bien!? Si quieres vamos al hospital de Konoha… -Sugirió preocupada Tenten sentándose a su lado.

- No… es solo…

- ¿Solo que? –Preguntaron al unísono la pareja, mirando con curiosidad y preocupación a la joven Hyuuga.

- Solo que tengo hambre… - Dijo al fin la joven de mirada perlada, mirando apenada a los chicos, que al escucharla cayeron al estilo anime – lo siento.

- No es nada… Horita voy a preparar algo de comer. –Decía con una sonrisa la chica de moño.

- ¡¡Hai!! –Dijo emocionada Hinata.

- Por cierto Hina, ¿Cuándo regresa tu padre y Hanabi? Le prometí a tu hermana que iríamos de compras cuando volviera de su viaje –Pregunto Tenten, sin darse cuenta ambas chicas, que la expresión del joven Hyuuga era de miedo. Al parecer recordó algo que era muy malo… muy malo.

- Pues… La verdad no se, Nii-san ¿Cuándo…? ¿Ah? –Hinata, no pudo terminar la pregunta que le era dirigida al joven Hyuuga, al ver la cara de terror de su primo. Su expresión parecía a esa pintura, llamada "el grito". Sus dos manos pálidas estaban a cada lado de su rostro, también pálido.

- Neji ¿Qué te sucede? Y Amor, te recomiendo que te compres un nuevo desodorante, sudas como un cerdo… - Dijo esto ultimo la chica de moño mirando con algo de grima a su novio que sudaba pero era por el miedo, el miedo… de la ira de su tío. El no sabía que su "querida" hija esta embarazada y peor aun, de un Uchiha. ¡¡Un maldito Uchiha!!

Sabía que desde hace mucho tiempo, el clan Hyuuga y Uchiha eran rivales. Y de los fuertes, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, por el orgullo.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaría ahora, si el poderoso; frío, temible, vengador e impulsivo líder del clan Hyuuga: se enterara que su hija, la heredera del clan esta embarazada del conocido, el tan odiado traidor y vengador, Uchiha Sasuke, el único sobreviviente de la muerte de su clan?

No solo teme de la ira de su tío o lo que le pueda pasar, aunque en parte su preocupación va en esto último. Sino del destino de su prima. Sabía que desde hace mucho tiempo, Hirashi-sama no ha visto con ojos cariñosos y paternales a la mayor de sus hijas - _**No, señor **_– Y ahora, todo quedaba en las manos del destino, solo esperaba que fuera a favor de su prima y el de él.

Estaba preocupado por su prima, su querida e inocente prima, ahora se daba cuenta más que nunca en ese momento que le tomo un gran cariño a su prima, a esa chica tan ingenua, callada, inocente, tranquila y amable… Esa chica que una vez culpo y odio sin tener ella la culpa de la muerte de su padre… Esa chica que estuvo apunto, una vez, de acabar con su vida… Esa chica que hace 3 años le prometió que se volvería fuerte y que se convertiría en la futura líder del clan y que su primera orden sería que acabara esa discriminación de la segunda y primera rama de la familia.

Aun cuando era algo contra su orgullo, su personalidad fría e indiferente, tenía que admitirlo aunque no lo reconocería en público ni siquiera ante su amada novia: Apreciaba y quería a su prima. Era como su hermana, la única familia que tenía en ese desagradable clan… Se sentía frustrado, prepotente, irritado, preocupado… Al sentir que podía pender una de las personas que le importaba.

No quería volver a pasar por ese dolor… Ese dolor de peder a alguien importante, como su padre… Aun cuando fuera parte del destino, por esta vez no estaba de acuerdo, y aun cuando vaya en contra de sus principios, esta vez… No volvería a quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como perdía otra persona importante en su vida.

_**Así cuando tenga que mover tierra y marea ¡Hasta desafiar al destino! No dejaría para nada que le arrebaten lo único que tiene en ese puto mundo.**_

_**Su prima y Tenten.**_

_**Era una de las principales de las personas que protegería. Era un hecho**_

_**O sino, se dejaría de llamar Neji Hyuug… ¡¡AUCH!!**_

- ¡Hasta que pones los pies en la tierra! –escucho la voz de su novia. Al ver que tenía su puño en alto, no tardo en entender quien fue el culpable el de su dolor en la cabeza, Tenten le propino uno de sus famosos coscorrones.

- Nii-san ¿Estas bien? Estabas tan ido y luego de poner esa cara de susto, nos preocupamos… Disculpa a Tenten por pegarte pero es que ya le iba a dar el ataque del pánico – Le explicaba su prima, lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia. Mientras que el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y estaba a punto de terminar con su discurso si no fuera sido interrumpido por su novia.

- Eh… si.

- Oye, Neji… ¿Se podría saber que te sucedió? Y ¿por que anteriormente tenías esa cara de pánico? Me preocupasteis mucho al ver que al llamarte estabas en las nebulosas

Nuevamente, neji se quedo de piedra - _**¡Mierda, se me olvido!**_- No es nada… -Dijo haciéndose el de "no se de que hablas".

- ¡No te hagas el que no paso nada!… Dime que sucede –Insistió nuevamente la chica de moños.

- Nii-san puedes confiar en nosotras, tal vez… le podamos ayudar.

- _**Lo dudo**_ – Suspiro, no le quedaba de otra - _**mejor ahora que nunca**_ – Hinata-sama, tenemos un problema y es preocupante… El problema, es que su padre vendrá en unos días y lo peor que es que… No se sabe como actuara cuando se entere que este embarazada, peor, de un Uchiha. –Neji, pudo ver cada reacción de su prima y si no fuera por Tenten fuera caído al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe.

- Oto-san… -Dijo ida Hinata, la joven que antes que tenía color en su frágil cuerpo. Ahora era lo contrario, estaba fría, parecía un muerto. No tardaron en salir a flote las lágrimas y fueron haciendo un camino en sus pálidas mejillas. No sabía que hacer, después de todo era un hombre, el no era experto en consolar a una mujer y más si se trata de dar palabras de animo – _**Eso no iba con el **_-Se inmuto en acercarse y acaricio la cabeza de su prima, hundiendo sus dedos en esa larga cabellera color negro con reflejos azulados.

La chica al sentir las manos de su primo, tuvo un impulso de abrazarlo, y por segunda vez se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, y deseos… Como aquella noche con Sasuke. Al principio su primo se tenso, seguramente no se esperaba esa reacción de ella, pero luego sintió como los fuertes y protectores brazos de su primo la rodeaba, se sintió aliviada, por otra parte sintió como una mano más delgada, más fina le acariciaba la cabeza, en un acto cariñoso. Era su amiga Tenten.

No sabía cuanto tiempo duro en ese estado, con ambas personas reconfortándola, pero tenía que decir que les estaba muy agradecida, ahora estaba un poco calmada.

- Nii-san, Tenten… Gomene

- Tranquila Hina.

- No se preocupe Hinata-sama.

- Tenten, Nii-san… ¿Qué hago? –pregunto rompiendo el agradable abrazo de su primo y las acaricias en la cabeza de su amiga.

Todo quedo en un profundo silencio por unos instantes, hasta que fue interrumpido por Tenten.

- Hablemos con la Hokage, ella sabrá que hacer…

- D-Demo…

- ¿De que servirá hablar con la Hokage-sama? –Pregunto algo confuso el joven Hyuuga.

- No lo se… Pero ella más que nadie, nos puede ayudar. Al menos, no perdemos nada si lo intentamos ¿no? –Dijo la chica de moños.

Ambos Hyuuga, se miraron y suspiraron con cansancio, no les quedaba de otra, era su única salvación. Se arreglaron, y directamente se fueron donde la Hokage.

**-------**_**0**__o__**0**__o__**0**__o__**0**_** En la oficina de la Hokage **_**0**__o__**0**__o__**0**__o__**0**_**-------**

En la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, estaban ambos Hyuuga y la chica de moños. Antes de que entraran fueron atendidos por Shizune.

- Hola chicos ¿Qué desean? –Pregunto Shizune con una sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo de los jóvenes.

- Necesitamos hablar con Tsubame-sama –Dijo Tenten. Ante la respuesta, Shizune les pidió que esperaran un momento que hablaría con la Hokage, entro a la oficina de esta y luego salio diciendo que ya podían entrar. Ellos sin dudarlo entraron, y Shizune se quedo afuera ya que tenía que entregar unas cosas para alivio de los chicos.

Ya dentro, vieron a la Hokage sentada en su escritorio con un montón de papeleo.

- ¡Uf! Me alegra verlos, si no fuera por ustedes aun estaría con este papeleo, ya estaba apunto de volverme loca… -Decía la Hokage, mientras de la nada sacaba una botella de sake y una copa, inmediatamente se sirvió y empezó a tomar. Los demás presentes en la habitación miraron con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime a la mujer mayor.

- Hokage-sama, necesitamos hablar con usted –Dijo nerviosa Tenten.

- Eso mismo me dijo Shizune ¿y Bien? ¿De que quieren hablarme? –Tomo un sorbo. Pero ninguno de los tres jóvenes contesto, la mujer frunció el ceño molesta – Bueno, vinieron hablar conmigo o a mirarme la cara.

Neji respiro profundamente y decido hablar primero – Surgió un problema en el clan Hyuuga.

- ¿Cual es el problema? No me digas que otra vez hay un clan queriendo buscar guerra a su clan causando problemas a Konoha –Dijo cansada la mujer.

- No… Se trata de Hinata –Dijo esta vez Tenten. La Hokage, miro interrogante a la heredera del clan Hyuuga, pero no vio ningún problema físico y ninguna reacción.

- ¿Hinata, sucede algo? Si no hablas, no sabré lo que te sucede y no podré ayudarte –Decía la mujer seria y calmada, sabía que esa chica era una de sus buenas kunoichis, había mejorado durante el tiempo que la conoció, pero lamentablemente su padre era un hombre frío que no le importaba a su hija o no la valoraba- ¿Otra vez, tu padre se esta metiendo contigo? –Pregunto la Hokage pero la Hyuuga negó con la cabeza – ¿Te amenazo en algo? –Pero la respuesta fue la misma, simplemente negó y todo quedo en un silencio muy molesto para la mujer mayor - ¿Entonces?

- Tsubame-sama… ¿se recuerda de la última misión que tuvimos? –Pregunto Hinata y a simple vista se vio que estaba temblando. Eso extraño y preocupo un poco a la Hokage.

- Si, que trajeran de regreso a Konoha a Uchiha ¿Que sucede con eso?

- Bueno… Antes que regresáramos, junto con el Uchiha… Nosotros decidimos descansar y celebrar… -Decía la Hyuuga nerviosa y con temor, temor de lo que pueda suceder – Esa noche paso algo con Uchiha.

- ¿Acaso fue atacado? ¿Visteis algo malo en su compartimiento? ¿Te dijo algo? –Pregunto interesada Tsubame, viendo seria a Hinata, mientras que bebía su sake.

Nuevamente la joven negó con la cabeza, luego respiro hondo y decidió continuar – La cosa es… Tsubame-sama, es que desde ese día… Yo… hasta hoy me entere que yo… Yo… ¡Yo estoy embarazada de Sasuke-kun!

Por fin, lo había dicho, espero un grito, en ese momento su vergüenza era demasiado grande y temía verle la cara a la Hokage.

Pero no pasaba nada, abrió los ojos poco a poco dejando ver su mirada perlada. Su primo y su amiga estaban esperando nervioso la reacción de la mujer mayor, pero nada… Vio como Tsubame tomo un gran sorbo de su sake, inhalo y exhalo…

- Creo que este sake esta malo… Ya estoy escuchando cosas sin sentido… - Decía la mujer pensando que todo era culpa del sake –Disculpa Hinata, podrías decirme que pasó que era lo importante.

Antes de que Hinata respondiera fue Neji que ya se estaba hartando de esa situación – Escucho bien, Hinata-sama esta embarazada del bastardo de Uchiha.

…….

Silencio absoluto

- Bien… y ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –Decía Tsubame, tratando de verse serena, pero en su cara se notaba que estaba apunto de darle un infarto.

- Pues…

- Sabe muy bien que el clan Hyuuga y Uchiha han sido rivales desde hace mucho tiempo y no se soportan. En fin, si nuestro clan, Hirashi-sama, se enteran que la heredera del clan este creciendo un hijo proveniente de la sangre Uchiha…

- Entiendo… y recurrieron a mí, a ver si podíamos arreglar este problema-Decía, mientras que los chicos asintieron- Chicos, yo seré la Hokage pero cuando se trata de los problemas o asuntos del clan Hyuuga, es algo en el que yo no me puedo meter. Mi deber es mantener es la paz, proteger y representar a la aldea, solamente me vería intervenir si por cierta casualidad el clan quiere crear una guerra. Eso es un ejemplo. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada…

- Entendemos… -Dijo Tenten desanimada.

- Claro que solamente Hinata tiene 2 opciones –Dijo Seria- La primera; es abortar…

- Esa idea esta descartada, Hina no desea abortar –Dijo Tenten rápidamente.

- Bien, esta la segunda; Irte de la aldea…

- ¿¡QUEEE!? – Los tres chicos gritaron al unísono, acompañado de una voz que provenía de la puerta. Inmediatamente Neji activo su Byakugan y vio al idiota de Naruto apoyado en la puerta, había escuchado toda la conversación.

Furioso el Hyuuga, abrió la puerta y en eso cayó Naruto al suelo dándose un buen golpe.

- ¡¡Naruto!! –Grito Hinata y Tenten. La primera; avergonzada y asustada, su amigo seguramente había escuchado la conversación, por ultimo la segunda; estaba más que molesta… siempre Naruto metiendo las narices donde no debe.

- Idiota… ¿¡Que hacías escuchando la conversación!? ¡Acaso nunca te enseñaron no escuchar conversaciones ajenas! –grito Neji, tomando del cuello de la camisa a Naruto- Oh claro, no tenías a nadie quien te enseñara la educación, por que eras un huérfa… -No termino por que recibió un golpe en la mejilla izquierda. Naruto lo había golpeado.

- ¡¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo en juego!!

- Tu maldito… -Dijo mirando con ira contenida al rubio- Eh tenido suficiente paciencia contigo, ahora te acabare.

- Pues venga… estoy listo para patearte el trasero –Dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que Neji.

- ¡¡¡Ustedes suficiente!!! No quiero que empiecen una pelea en mi oficina –Ambos chicos se tranquilizaron, pero mantuvieron una lucha de miradas- Naruto que haces aquí ¿No te dijo Shizuna que estaba ocupada? No podías esperar en vez de estar de chismoso.

- A Shizuna no la vi ¡dettbayo! –Decía el rubio- Sobre lo otro ¡yo no estoy de chismoso!

- Si claro… -Dijo con ironía Neji.

- ¿¡Que quisisteis decir con eso!? Acaso me estas diciendo que estoy mintiendo…

- Felicidades Naruto ¿que te hizo pensar en eso? Si es que tú piensas.

- ¡¡Basta los dos!! –Grito la rubia- ¿Naruto escuchasteis todo?

- Si, y ¡¡¡tengo que decir que usted esta loca!!!

- ¡¡¡¡MÁS RESPETO A TUS MAYORES MOCOSO!!!! –Grito molesta Tsubame, varios tic al estilo anime, aparecieron en su frente.

- ¡¡¡Pero es verdad!!! ¿¡Esa era su idea!? ¡Que Hina-chan se vaya de la aldea!

- Chicos… -Llamo esta vez Tsubame, más serena, tratando de no perder el control, otra vez.

- Hina-chan… Tranquila yo te protegeré si tu padre se atreve a hacerte daño.

- Naruto, no seas tan iluso, sabes que si te atreves alzarte contra su padre te puede ir mal –Decía Tenten.

- Chicos…

- ¡¡Eso no importa!! Yo soy muy fuerte, Hina-chan, yo te puedo proteger a ti y al bebé. Aunque me sorprendió que tú terminaras con Sasuke-teme… - Hinata al escuchar esto último se clono en un tomate.

- Naruto… g-gracias pero…

- ¡¡Sin pero Hina-chan!! Tu padre no podrá poner ni un solo dedo en ti y el bebé ¡¡Dettabayo!!

- Tsk… Ya cállate, eres molesto… -Decía irritado Neji a Naruto.

- Tú eres el molesto, amargado…

- ¡¡CHICOS!! –Termino de perder la poca paciencia que tenía- Si ya terminaron de hablar, Hinata… si te quedas aquí tu padre y los de tu clan se enterarán tarde o temprano. Pero en estos momentos, no es bueno que se enteren, quien sabe cuales sean sus reacciones. Tanto tú como el bebé, corren peligro. Por eso, tu te iras por un tiempo de la aldea, pero para los demás; Yo te asigne una misión de rango S de tiempo indefinido.

- ¡Pero Hina-chan esta embarazada, ella no puede estar sola! –Protestó el rubio hiperactivo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el idiota –Dijo Neji con su típica seriedad.

- Igual yo… -Dijo la chica de moños.

- ¡¡DEMONIOS DEJEME HABLAR!! No eh terminado –Grito cabreada Tsubame, todos guardaron silencio- Unos de mis mejores ninja te protegerá junto al bebé. También que mantendrá su rastro en secreto, si en un momento los de tu clan o alguien decide buscarte… ¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA!! –Grito esto ultimo al ver al rubio con las intenciones de interrumpirla.

- PERO SI NO DIJE NADA ¡¡DETTABAYO!!

- PERO TE VI LAS INTENCIONES Y HABLASTEIS, SI TE VEO LAS INTENCIONES, OTRA VEZ, TE COSERE LA BOCA –Le dío una mirada asesina, cosa que fue suficiente para que el rubio se callara por unos minutos- Desde el momento que Hinata salga de la aldea, ustedes no podrán mantener contacto con ella, ni siquiera en cartas o códigos. Esta PROHIBIDO… Si desean proteger a Hinata y al bebé, pues tendrán que aceptar esas condiciones. Y bien… ¿Lo aceptas Hinata?

- H-Hai.

- Bien… Ya esta decidido… -Todos asintieron en forma positiva.

- ¡¡Aguarden un momento!! –Grito Naruto algo molesto – ¿Lo tomaran así como si nada? ¿¡No se dan cuenta que no podremos ver, hablar ni escuchar a Hina más!? Oye, Neji, pensé que querías a tu prima y la protegerías…

- Y lo estoy haciendo. Tú no sabes como me siento… Así que no hables como si fueras el único que esta mal aquí. Todos se sienten mal por la partida de Hinata-sama… Pero, esta fue una decisión tomada por todos y por ella.

- Naruto, no eres el único que se siente mal… Pero piensa en el bienestar de Hina y su bebé –Decía la chica de moños.

- … Tsk… No es justo… dettabayo –Decía el rubio, que en ese momento se sentía prepotente, no podían hacer nada… ni siquiera la Hokage. Ese era la fría verdad.

- Naruto… No te preocupes, estaré bien –Dijo la Hyuuga, dándole una calida sonrisa a su amigo.

- Hina-chan… -Naruto se sentía mal, su amiga, su gran y primera amiga se iba de su lado y el no lo podía evitar

– Arigato, Tsubame-sama, por ayudarme… -Dijo haciendo una reverencia la Hyuuga.

- De nada, pequeña –Dijo Tsubame dedicándole una sonrisa a una de sus Kunoichis. Como muchos, ella le tenía un fuerte cariño a todos esos chicos y ella no sería la excepción – Hinata, se que es muy pronto, pero mañana en la mañana te tendrás que ir… Para que así, nadie tenga que sospechar. Lo siento, pero no te dará tiempo de despedirte de los demás. También que no se lo puedes contar a los demás de tu problema, aun cuando te mueras de ganas.

- Entiendo… - Respondió con voz apagada Hinata, los demás se quedaron callado, aguantando las ganas de gritar de frustración. Los chicos ya se iban de la oficina, hasta que por última vez, llamo la Hokage a Hinata.

- Hinata… Antes que nada, en el trato que hicimos tienes una condición –hizo una pausa – Cuando sea el momento adecuado, yo te enviare una carta, donde indicara que es el momento que vuelvas. No te aseguro cuando será eso pero no te me vayas a perder ¿De acuerdo? Pero en eso tiene algo malo, por que cuando te envié la carta te daré un tiempo límite para que vuelvas a la aldea. Si no llegas en ese tiempo te tomare como desterrada. Ya no podrás volver a la aldea y ver a los demás.

- H-Hai.

- Bien… ya puedes irte.

_Nunca olvidare ese momento de mi vida, fue tan doloroso. Pero no me arrepiento por que luego salieron sus cosas buenas… Aun así, me dolió mucho y me sentí mal al no haber pasado todo ese tiempo con mis amigos y familia… ¿Por qué? Por que ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad, cuidar a otro ser vivo como yo… Educarlo, quererlo y velar por su salud. ¿Pero sabes? No me arrepiento… fue el mejor regalo que me distes. Por eso__, gracias… Por siempre estar hay conmigo y amarme como nunca… _

_Sasuke-kun_

…_Gracias por todo…_

**Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, quedando encontrarse mañana, para despedirse de la joven Hyuuga, ese día fue eterno para los chicos y doloroso. Una amiga se iba y quien sabe, hasta cuando la verían… Ya que durante ese tiempo, no sabrán como estará ella ni su bebé…**

**Continuara…**

**--------0x0x0x0x0--------  
**

Bien, ya termine ¡Aleluya! Lamento el retraso, no era mi intención tardarme. Pero durante mi anuncia me sentía mal tanto físicamente y psicológicamente… Eso influía en mi inspiración.

Realmente estaba mal, pero ahora que me eh mejorado de mi "critica depresión" y que ahora estoy de vacaciones, podré continuar mis fic más seguido.

Por los momentos. Que los demás lo disfruten, gracias por sus preciosos comentarios. También les doy las gracias a las personas que leyeron y a las que les gusto ¡¡Muchísimas gracias!! No tienen ni una idea que tan feliz me hacen.

Gracias **gesy** y al mismo tiempo me disculpo contigo, por haberme tardado en actualizar el fic.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno si desean que lo continué, plisss… comenten.**

**¡Bye, bexos y cuídense..!**

**¿Nos vemos, pronto?**


	3. El encuentro

Hola mis queridos lectores ^^U… Antes que me deseen matar, se que no he actualizado desde hace un buen tiempo, _no es porque yo no quisiera_ (Créanme T-T) **Mi computadora en el año 2009 del mes de diciembre en eso del día 15 se me hecho a perder **(¬¬*) Y luego en el 2010… Tuve unos problemas (Aparte de querer comprarme una compu TT-TT, cosa que a la final no me fue posible -.-U) personales que causaron que todo mi año 2010 fuera horrible, ahora **en este 2011 tengo más posibilidades de actualizar y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad.**

Entonces en otras palabras lo que quiero decirles y darle la noticia que… ¡He vuelto para terminar mis fic! (Y tal vez… solo tal vez, escribir más xD. Aunque primero tengo que darle prioridad a los que ya publique ^^U). Bueno sin dejarlo mucho esperando, espero que disfruten este tercer capi…!

**Cap.3- El encuentro.**

_Todo comenzó por una equivocación y durante toda mi vida siempre he cometido errores tras otros y a cambio solo obtenía el desprecio de mi clan y especialmente el de mi padre…  
¿Sabes?  
Aun no lo puedo creer, nunca pensé que tras un error podrías encontrar la felicidad. Siempre todos te dicen que si cometes un error siempre conseguirás consecuencias y arrepentimiento,  
¿Se abran equivocado?_

Bueno tal vez sea cierto, tal vez si cometías errores solo encontrabas desgracias, y no lograbas obtener respeto, honor y poder. Tal como dice mi padre, tal vez… Solo tal vez, sea cierto.

Pero yo en mi caso  
Solo diré  
Que existen las equivocaciones afortunadas.  
-

–¡Hey! Espérame – gritaba una niña muy linda, su lizo y corto cabello por arriba de los hombros y ojos eran de un hermoso color negro, tan negro como la noche, tez blanca y tenía un leve color rosado en sus mejillas, estaba vestida con un kimono rosado y tenía bellos estampados de flores de cerezos blancos. – ¡No vayas tan rápido!

– Me van a crecer raíces –Se quejaba un niño no muy lejos de la niña de ojos color negros, su cabello era de color negro con reflejos azulados y sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo, su tez era blanca y tenía una expresión un tanto fría pero inocente. Una mezcla de expresión muy rara pero interesante… Estaba vestido con una camisa azul y unos short color negros.

– Mou que ma…. ¡Aaaaaaaah! – La pequeña niña de ojos negros al estar más pendiente del niño de ojos grisáceos no miro bien donde piso, tropezándose con una piedra. – Me… due…le mucho – Se quejo la niña empezando a llorar silenciosamente.

– Torpe…–Dijo resignado el niño de ojos grisáceos negando con la cabeza mientras que se iba acercando a la niña que estaba aun tirada en el suelo. La niña se sintió mucho peor ante las palabras del niño y lloro mucho más, pero ahora no era por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpecito sino por lo que le había dicho el niño. – Sachiko… –Pero la niña no le contestaba, el niño se empezaba a preocupar – Vamos Sachiko… – Pero la niña aun seguía sin contestarle. Suspiro– A ver déjame ver…–El niño ayudo a la niña que se sentara, vio como en una de sus rodillas tenía un raspón pero no muy grave y como su kimono rosado estaba lleno de tierra.

– No es tan grave estarás bien –El pequeño sonrió aliviado.

– Pero… me duele– El niño dirigió su mirada al rostro de la niña y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver como el rostro de Sachiko estaba lleno de tierra. – ¡No es gracioso! –Pero el niño ahora se reía más fuerte – ¡Kensuke! – Los ojos negros de la niña se estaban empezando a poner cristalino amenazando que volvería a llorar. En ese momento el niño llamado Kensuke intento aplacar su risa.

– Tranquila, no me río de ti. –Kensuke le sonrió a tal cariño que Sachiko todo sentimiento de molestia que tenía se había esfumado, sabía como era en realidad el niño frente a sus ojos… Tenía una personalidad un tanto extraña pero eso lo hacia único a su persona. Él era fuerte, algo arrogante, inocente, era inteligente, frío pero cariñoso en ciertas ocasiones solo con esas personas que el niño le agrada o quiere, era muy difícil verlo sonreír… ya que a él no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos; sea de ira, felicidad, tristeza, para ser engreído era confuso porque al mismo tiempo era tímido se sonrojaba con facilidad cosa que él odiaba y era fácil de saber porque el niño gruñía. Una que otras veces era de usar mucho las monosílabas cosa que la hacia molestar y por ultimo el niño era malo para mentir, podías saber con facilidad cuando mentía, cosa que lo hacia ver adorable y a Kensuke no le gustaba verse adorable…

– Ken… – Llamo la niña, el recién nombrado solo respondió con una monosílaba – Te quiero. – Dijo sabiendo que esas palabras causarían cierto efecto en el niño, cosa que a ella le gustaba ver, al instante Kensuke se sonrojo un poco sorprendido, para luego fruncir el ceño pero aun con el tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

– Tonta. Si ya no te duele nada, vámonos. – Se separo de la niña, estaba enojado y avergonzado se metió sus manitas en los bolsillos de su short y sin esperar una respuesta de ella se fue alejando, pero lentamente para que Sachiko le siguiera el paso.

La pequeña no pudo evitar soltar una risita, para luego caminar junto al niño. Y al no soportar lo adorable que se veía Kensuke rodeo en sus brazos el bracito derecho del niño, el pequeño la miro algo sorprendido – ¡Kensuke te vez tan adorable…! – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el niño solo miro a otro lado que no fuera el rostro de Sachiko con el ceño fruncido y más rojo que un tomate, al mismo tiempo que emitía un gruñido.

– Que fastidiosa eres Sachiko…– Se quejo, pero la recién nombrada no se sintió ofendida ni nada, al contrario sonrió más.

– Pero a si me quieres…

– ¿Tengo opción?

Y así ambos niños se adentraron al bosque, escuchándose como fondo de sonidos la naturaleza que se mezclaban con las risitas de la niña y los gruñidos del niño, durante su camino…

En una parte de un bosque se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa de cabello lizo y largo hasta sus glúteos de color negro, sus ojos eran de un precioso color perlado, su tez era blanca como la nieve y tenía un leve color rosado en sus mejillas, estaba vestida con un suéter color beish holgado de mangas largas y unos pantalones negros no tan pegados a sus torneadas piernas.

Se encontraba un poco pensativa y sonreía con algo de nostalgia y ansiedad, mientras que miraba como el sol se escondía entre las montañas para dar paso a la noche adornada por las brillantes estrellas y la luna.

_Que hermoso…  
_

Suspiro. En el momento como una paleta de colores empezaba a verse en el cielo, del azul cielo, pasaba a un anaranjado. Estaba maravillada por el paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos, pero ni el más hermoso paisaje la sacaría de los sentimientos que se acoplaban en su corazón.

_Miedo, ansiedad, melancolía y felicidad.  
¿Es posible tener estos sentimientos al mismo tiempo?_

Somos seres humanos y somos complejos en mente.  
¿tendremos límites respecto al sentir?  
Al parecer no…  


El día que deseaba al principio de su camino. Ahora, luego de todo este tiempo, se arrepentía de que fuera llegado. Por una parte le decía su mente que todo fuera como antes, que no cambie nada y otra dice volver a ese sitio que tantos recuerdos le trae.

Da un largo suspiro – _En dos días… yo… _– No concluyo la oración en sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban a ella.

– ¡Ya llegamos! – Dijeron dos voces infantiles, al escuchar la joven mujer esas dos voces tan familiares no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro, se volteo y se encontró con un niño de cabello negro con reflejos azulados, ojos color grisáceos, tez blanca y estaba vestido con una camisa azul, unos short negros y las típicas sandalias que utilizas como ninja.

– Nos tardamos por Sachiko de lenta. – Dice el niño señalando con una expresión indiferente a la niña.

– ¡No es cierto! – Contesto la niña a su defensa. – ¡Onii-san, eres malo! – Se quejo haciendo un puchero y dándole leves golpecitos en el pecho, ya que el niño era mucho más alto que la pequeña y esta no alcanzaba a su cabeza ni que tuvieras en puntillas. Sachiko era de cabello lizo y corto por arriba de los hombros, los dos mechones de lado a su rostro era más largo que todo su cabello corto por detrás. Tez blanca y estaba vestida con un kimono rosa con estampados de flores de cerezos blancos y unas sandalias negras.

– Ya no importa – Dijo riéndose por la actitud tan divertida de ambos niños – _ Y eso que tan solo tienen 6 años _– ¡Bien! ¿Quién tiene hambre? – Los niños pararon su discusión por un momento y contestaron un "¡Yo!" para luego seguir con su discusión.

La joven mujer había pescado en el río más cercano unos tres pescados en total para ellos y preparo otra cosa para acompañarlo. Comieron tranquilos los tres y luego los niños fueran jugado lo suficiente hasta el punto de estar cansados se acostaron a dormir, en la bolsa de dormir de la mujer que era más o meno grande, metió a ambos niños en la bolsa junto con ella quedando abrazados los tres.  
-

Escucho el crujir de una rama partiéndose en dos, abrió sus ojos y se levanto con un poco de sueño a revisar que era, vio los arboles uno por uno, pero no encontró nada… hasta que vio entre los arbustos una ardilla. – _Tonta ardilla_– Refunfuño en su mente, le molestaba que lo despertaran y más sin causa alguna. Suspiro, ahora ya se le había quitado el sueño. Miro por un momento el cielo y se dio cuenta que ya el negro que tiene la noche, ahora era de un color azul... Avisando que ya se acercaba el amanecer y un nuevo día.

Decidió levantarse de la acogedora bolsa de dormir, miro por un momento a la mujer y niña que dormían en brazos pacíficamente. Sonrío para sus adentros, él era capaz de cualquier cosa por tan solo protegerlas y él hizo una promesa a ambas y a **él**… que se convertiría en el ninja más fuerte para que ambas personas que más quería protegerlas.

_Incluyendo a __**ellos**__…_

Pensó el niño, en esas dos personas que compartieron en la vida de él y la de ambas personas que dormían en la bolsa de dormir. Se estiro levemente, para luego colocarse su sandalias ninjas e irse en dirección al río más cercano… Eso si, antes de irse dio un ultimo vistazo en la bolsa de dormir, vio que ambas dormían sin ningún problema y se fue.

Se acomodo un poco mejor en la bolsa de dormir, estaba como que más grande –_Tal vez se estiro más al dormir los niños y yo juntos._ –Pensó sin darle mucha importancia, estiro su brazo hacia donde debían encontrarse los niños para abrazarlos y traerlos un poco más hacia ella…

_¿Uh?_

Tanteo un poco más, a ver si encontraba una cabecita, un bracito, una manito o un pie… pero nada, solo tanteaba la tela de la bolsa de dormir, abrió sus ojos dejando ver sus ojos perlados en la oscuridad.

La mujer se levanto y miro a todo su alrededor, sin encontrar la presciencia de ambos niños ni rastro.

_No, no, no…. ¡no!_

Se coloco su chaqueta beish, sus sandalias ninjas, una capa negra y un sombrero de paja sin dejar ver muy bien quien era lo más rápido posible, olvidándose de su equipaje –_ Por favor, que aparezcan… que aparezcan... que estén bien, que estén bien…. ¡Por favor! _–Pedía en sus pensamientos asustada, viendo por a su alrededor mientras que corría y daba saltos en una rama a otra. Al ver que no conseguía nada. Susurro algo y al instante alrededor de sus ojos empezaron a verse unas venas y la iris sobresalía de sus ojos perlados. Vio mucho más lejos de los arboles, arbustos, rocas a una gran velocidad pero nada…

El temor empezó a crecer más en ella, esos niños eran su mundo, si apenas ellos se hacían un raspón ella se sentía mal que será el perderlos para siempre...

_No volver a ver sus sonrisas  
Escuchar sus voces  
Escuchar sus pacitos cuando corren en dirección hacia ella  
sus abrazos _

Cada vez corría más rápido y los llamaba por sus nombres más fuerte, se empezaba a sentir que su mundo empezaba a desvanecerse, en su mente pasaba numerosas veces los rostros de ambos niños; alegres, sonriendo, tristes, llorando, molestos…

_Niños, por favor, respondan_

Ya no más escucharía las veces cuando la llaman diciéndole…

Escucha en ese momento el crujir de una rama, se detiene esperanzada de que fueran los niños. – ¿Niños, son ustedes? –Pero no escuchaba nada, se acerco más a los arbustos que se movían con cierta sutileza – Respondan... yo…–La mujer no concluyo la oración a causa de que la presencia que se mostro no era de los niños… – ¿Quién eres tu?

Era un hombre de cabello lizo y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda amarrado en una cola baja y ojos de color azul claro, tenía una gran sonrisa pero amenazante porque su sonrisa era como la de un tiburón apunto de cazar a su presa.

– Alguien… Y ¿tu? ¿Qué haces en un bosque a estas horas? – Decía el hombre de sonrisa tiburón, acercándose a ella.

– Algo…– Responde ella seria, alerta a cualquier movimiento para atacar. – ¿Y tu?

El hombre sonríe aun más, este extraño se le hacia interesante y por el olor que desprendía al parecer era una mujer – Igual que tu… Algo. Ahora, me puedes decir ¿quien eres tu?

En el momento que la mujer de mirada perlada iba a responder que no le interesa a ese hombre que le empezaba a molestar. Detrás de él se movió unos arbustos dejando ver a una mujer de cabello largo y un tanto alborotado de color rojizo, utilizaba lentes, sus ojos era de color negros, tenía un cuerpo bien torneado y estaba vestida con unas prendas que dejaban mucho a la imaginación de un hombre…

– ¡¿Que estas haciendo? ¡Te estaba buscando! – Se quejo la mujer.

– Cosas… y ya me encontrasteis, no grites. – Gruño el hombre de ojos azules claro, ante la voz chillona de la mujer.

_Genial… más_–Pensó la mujer de mirada perlada, rodando los ojos, se quería ir para buscar a los niños.

– ¿Quién es este? –Pregunta la mujer de cabello rojizo señalando al extraño de capa negra y sombrero de paja que impedía ver su rostro.

– No lo sé… pero estoy apunto de averiguarlo–Contesto el hombre antes de abalanzarse con un kunai en la mano a la mujer de mirada perlada. Esta por otro lado lo esquivo fácilmente.

– ¡Baka! deja de perder el tiempo con este… Además, su nivel de chakra es bajo– Se quejo la mujer pelirroja. Pero el hombre de sonrisa tiburón no le hizo caso y siguió combatiendo contra el extraño de túnica que no dejaba ver su rostro.

Por otra parte la mujer de mirada perlada seguía esquivando al hombre que le lanzaba kunai y una que otra intentaba apuñalarla. La mujer de mirada perlada ya se estaba desesperando y al ver que no saldría de esa si no dejaba medio muerto al tipo, no se podría ir para buscar a los niños. – _Ni modo…_– Pensó dando un leve suspiro de resignación.

– ¡Cuidado Suigetsu! – Advirtió la mujer pelirroja sorprendida ante lo que estaba viendo sus ojos negros, alrededor del extraño su chakra empezaba a crecer a gran velocidad a tal punto que la incremento lo suficiente para matar a Suigetsu.

En el momento que la mujer de mirada perlada se puso a gran velocidad detrás de Suigetsu con Kunai en mano para apuñalarlo justo en donde se ubicaba los pulmones una mano grande y fuerte la detuvo.

_¡¿Pero qué…?_

La mujer de mirada perlada observo detrás suyo para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello negro como la noche, tez blanca, tenía una camisa blanca de mangar largas y estaba algo abierta dejando ver su bien formado pecho y unos pantalones azul oscuro… pero lo que más impacto fue sus ojos que lo tenía de un color rojo brillante como la sangre con dos aureolas color negro alrededor de su iris.

_N-No… Puede ser… ¡No!_

– No tenías que intervenir, lo tenía todo bajo control – Dijo el hombre de sonrisa tiburón sabiendo que no era cierto, y en lo más profundo le estaba agradecido al hombre que tenía enfrente de mirada rojiza.

_¡Esto tenía que ser una broma!_

– ¡Tanto así para matarte! – Grito la mujer pelirroja molesta por las estupideces que decía el hombre de ojos azul claro y maravillada por el hombre apuesto de ojos rojizo. El líder del grupo…

_¡¿Por qué a mi?  
¡Mierda!_

El hombre de ojos rojo sintió como el cuerpo que él sostenía temblaba, arqueo una ceja extrañado – _Su nivel de chakra es muy grande como para mantener una pelea conmigo sin ningún problema pero… ¿Esta temblando?_ – Manteniendo su seriedad de siempre, pregunto o mejor dicho ordeno– ¿Quién eres? –Pero el extraño no le contestaba solo se mantenía en forcejar el agarre que él le tenía.

_Todo este tiempo evitando  
¡Todo este maldito tiempo!  
¡¿Para esto?_

– No pierdas tu tiempo… porque mejor no lo matas y ya– Dijo la mujer pelirroja con corazoncitos a su alrededor – _¡Es tan sexy!_ – Grito en su mente, mientras que Suigetsu la miraba con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

_Todo este tiempo evitándote…  
…a ti…_

– Cállate Karin. –Gruño frunciendo el ceño el hombre de mirada rojiza.

– Si mi…

_Uchiha Sasuke_

El hombre tiburón estaba arto de la empalagues de la mujer pelirroja – Te dijo que te calles Karin. – La mujer ante la orden de Suigetsu se enojo y estaba apunto de gritarle, cuando el hombre de mirada rojiza gruño nuevamente advirtiendo a Karin y a Suigetsu que mantuvieran silencio.

Por otra parte el líder de mirada rojiza al ver que el extraño no le iba a responder decidió agarrarle con su otra mano el rostro para alzárselo en dirección hacia él y ver sus ojos…

– ¡Quítale las manos encimas! –Se escucho un grito de la nada y en ese instante el líder de mirada rojiza sintió un golpe en la cabeza, para ser exacto un pie. A causa de eso suelta al extraño.

– ¡¿Pero que coño…?– El líder de mirada rojiza estaba más que enojado. Cuando observa en dirección al extraño, se da cuenta de dos presencias mucho más pequeñas que él y el mismo extraño, vestidos con una túnica negra y un sombrero de paja impidiendo saber su identidad.

– ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto una de las figuras pequeñas al lado del extraño, este solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla siquiera? –Decía enojado apuntando en manos con un Kunai en dirección al líder de ojos negros como la noche, el extraño color rojizo se había desvanecido…

– Olvídalos… ¡Ya vámonos! –Dijo la otra figura pequeña a la figura que tenía en mano el Kunai, dispuesto a pelear.

– ¡No me iré sin…! ¡Hey! –El extraño que hace unos momentos estaba apunto de matar a Suigetsu, agarro en brazos a las dos figuras pequeñas y salió huyendo a gran velocidad.

– ¡Sasuke se escapan! –Grito Karin diciendo lo obvio.

Sasuke junto Suigetsu iban detrás del extraño, intentando en alcanzarlos, pero este cada vez corría más y más rápido, a la final el único que le podía seguir el paso era Sasuke, Suigetsu se había quedado atrás.

– _Demonios… no se irán así tan fácil _–Pensaba un cabreado Sasuke, desvainando su afilada espada.

– ¡Se esta acercando! – Grito una de las figuras pequeñas mientras que la otra tan solo forcejeaba.

La mujer de mirada perlada al ver el filo de la espada acercándose a ellos, decidió poner su espalda como escudo para los niños, así ella saldría lastimada pero ellos estarían ileso. –_Ellos son los único que importa…_

– ¡Escudo de fuego! –Grito la figura pequeña que hace unos momentos forcejaba, que colocaba una posición de mano extraña.

Y justo ante ese grito alrededor de las tres personas de túnicas negras empezó a envolverlos una gran cantidad de fuego haciendo un remolino de fuego e iba expandiéndose llegando hasta el punto de Sasuke, este por otro lado al ver las grandes llamas acercándose, susurro algo, haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran de un color rojizo y apareciera las dos aureolas negras rodeando su iris, y con su espada hizo una cortada en dirección al fuego que se avecinaba hacia él, desvaneciéndolo por completo.

– ¡Maldición! – Exclamo en el momento que vio que esas tres presencias cumplieron su objetivo… Escapar, ya no sentía ni siquiera su chakra.  
-

Ya bien lejos de esas tres personas que atentaban contra su vida, las tres presencias de túnica negra se quitaron el sombrero de paja, cansados de correr. En especial la mujer de mirada perlada que daba grandes bocanadas de aire.

– Estuvo cerca…–Decía la niña de cabello y ojos negros. Pero el niño de ojos grisáceos como que no estaba muy satisfecho de haber salido con vida.

– Si…–Afirmo con el ceño fruncido el niño.

– ¿Qué te pasa Ken? –Pregunto Sachiko sin entender porque esa cara del niño.

– Nada. –Respondió secamente.

– Kensuke, no le respondas así a Sachiko –Reprendió la mujer de mirada perlada.

– hmnp…

– _Ay, no… ¿Por qué tiene que parecerse tanto a él? Y justo ahora que nos encontramos…_– ¿Kensuke porque actúas así?

– Nada– Contesto, pero sintió que la mirada perlada de la mujer seguía bajo su cuerpo. Suspiro intentando en calmarse – Es solo que…– Ahora sus mejillas se tornaban rojas – Si f-fuera sido m-más fuerte… esto n-nunca… – _¡Deja de tartamudear…!_– Sabía que sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse a causa de que sentía un calor en sus mejillas.

La mujer de mirada perlada sonrío, observando con gran cariño al niño, se arrodillo al lado de él y la niña que miraba con una sonrisa a Kensuke – A la final, fuiste tu el quien nos salvo con esa técnica. – Dijo abrazándolo junto a la niña – Ken… lo que horita importa, es que estamos juntos. – Ella por lo menos estaba más que aliviada de a ver salido de ese lugar y más cuando vio a Uchiha.

El niño aun sonrojado asintió, al menos estaban juntos…– _Bueno… al menos __**casi **__todos_– Recordando a esas dos personas que estuvo parte de su niñez.

La mujer de mirada perlada luego de estar unidos en un cálido abrazo un largo rato, se separo – Kensuke, Sachiko ¿Dónde estaban que no los encontraba? – Aun sin olvidar que ellos se habían perdido en el bosque oscuro.

Los niños se miraron entre si y algo apenados, respondieron– Estábamos jugando en el río. – La mujer de mirada perlada solo atino a sonreír aliviada. Primero por que no les paso algo ni nada, solo jugaban y segundo porque no se habían encontrado a _**solas**_ con Uchiha. – _Que tonta, sabiendo que a los chicos le gusta estar cerca de un río no fui primero a buscarlo en ese lugar. _

– La próxima vez, avísenme, sin importar nada, avísenme. –Dijo la mujer para luego ver como ambos niños asentían. – Bueno será mejor seguir… – Justo en el momento que la mujer se levanto e iba justo a caminar en el camino que iba en dirección al frente perdiéndose en el horizonte, su estomago sonó. Al instante se sonrojo, mientras que escuchaba de fondo las risas infantiles. – Bueno… primero iremos a comer.  
-

Estaba furioso, él era Sasuke Uchiha y nunca se escapaban sin faltarle el respeto ¡menos a él! Estaba tan tranquilo viendo la situación de cómo Suigetsu peleaba contra ese extraño, al principio pensó que Suigetsu si era idiota para perder el tiempo con ese ser debilucho, pero durante la pelea que comenzó el chico tiburón podía observar como el extraño lo esquivaba sin dificultad.

Eso ya era raro, si Suigetsu era más fuerte podía destruirlo rápidamente, pero no fue así y más cuando el chakra de ese extraño que era de un color entre el blanco y azul empezaba a crecer rápidamente… pero algo le decía que ese no era todo su poder, había más.

Y le empezaba a dar curiosidad la pelea, hasta que ni habían pasado 3 minutos cuando ya veía que ese extraño iba ya matando a su compañero y amigo de su grupo. Se vio obligado a intervenir… sino ahora no tuviera a Suigetsu a su lado discutiendo con Karin.

– Cállense–Gruñendo ante la bulla que hacia Karin y Suigetsu. A su otro lado estaba uno de los últimos integrantes de su grupo, un hombre muy pacifico pero de aspecto amenazante… Su cabello en picos era de color anaranjado, sus ojos eran un castaño rojizo y tez blanca.

– ¿No hay un día en que ustedes no peleen? – Decía el hombre de cabello anaranjado.

– Díselo a la mujer que no puede ver a Sasuke porque ya le da un orgasmo – Se quejo Suigetsu, ¡Como le caía mal esa mujer tan fastidiosa! Si no fuera por su habilidad Sasuke _**nunca**_ la fuera incluido a su grupo, aparte de que sabía que el Uchiha a veces la utilizaba para _**solo**_ satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

– ¡Al menos Sasuke me causa el orgasmo! A diferencia tuya, chico lagarto – Grito enojada Karin.

– Tal vez, no te cause el orgasmo sino fuera porque ¡Yo ni siquiera te veo acta para una noche en la cama! –Suigetsu estaba más que furioso su ego fue herido en el momento que dijo Karin que el no causaba orgasmo a las mujeres.

– ¡Tu lo que tienes envidia que Sasuke me prefiere más que a ti!

Suigetsu tan solo se hecho a reír– Tal vez, tu cabezota hueca no lo haya entendido, Sasuke _**solo **_te incluyo en el grupo por tu agilidad y de vez en cuando, porque _**no**_ tiene a otras mujeres _**cerca**_ para escoger, así que se ve _**obligado**_ a cogerte de vez en cuando.

– Auch…–Exclamo el chico de cabello anaranjado. Karin al escucharlo lo miro furiosa para luego ver a Suigetsu, por esta vez el había ganado la batalla pero no la guerra. Así que Karin para defender la poca dignidad que le quedaba decide retirarse, perdiéndose en el bosque.

Sasuke por otro lado, cuando escucho que la pelea continuaría de ese par que no pueden verse sin pelearse, decidió retirarse bien lejos. En una parte del bosque estaba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol y su espalda la apoyaba del tronco.

Tan solo quería tranquilidad, y más de pasar una gran molestia con esos tres extraños de túnica negra. No sabía porque, pero no se le podía quitar de la mente al extraño que estuvo apunto de matar a Suigetsu, aun recuerda el contacto de su piel de ese extraño en su mano. Le dio cierta descarga en su cuerpo haciendo que los bellos de su brazo se le erizaran.

No solo eso, tenía en mente que ya era la hora de regresar a cumplir su promesa con él dobe… Pero había algo en su mente que le decía que estaba olvidando algo, algo importante, pero no tenía ni idea.

Era como si esa parte de su mente estuviera borrosa, no solo eso, sino que últimamente en estos días a tenido cierto sueño muy particular sobre una joven de cabello lizo y largo de color negro, tez blanca como la nieve… pero lamentablemente no podía ver su rostro.

"_Flash Black"_

_En un bosque se encontraban dos jóvenes, ambos se besaban con gran necesidad…_

– Sasuke… –Llamaba entre gemidos, sus dedos los hundían en el cabello del chico de aproximadamente 16 años, este la besaba en el cuello mientras que con sus manos iba desvistiendo a la joven deseando tantear su piel nívea, tan suave, tan calidad y con ese aromo dulce que no podía definir…

El chico lamía, mordía y succionaba cada parte de su cuello, cuando por fin le logra quitarle el sostén se muestran dos senos redondos y firmes, listo para que su boca deguste. Con una mano agarraba uno de sus senos moviéndolo en círculos y una que otras veces jugando y pellizcando su pezón y con la otra iba acariciando su cuerpo, el otro seno lo introdujo en su boca, pudo sentir como la joven se retorcía del placer debajo de él…

Sonrío para sus adentros, dentro de su boca con su lengua presionaba levemente el pezón del seno, la muchacha cada vez gemía y más. Le quería dar más hasta el punto de hacerla gritar su nombre así que desabrocho el botón del pantalón de la joven y bajo el cierre, dejando ver a simple vista su pantaletas que era un tanto infantil. Y eso, aun que fuera extraño y más en él, lo excito de sobre manera.

Continuo jugando con su senos mientras con la mano libre le bajo un poco más sus pantalones hasta mostrar por completo sus pantaletas e hizo una parte la prenda intima para introducir dos de sus dedos para luego sacarlos y repetir esa acción dentro de ella, las paredes estaban húmedas y estrechas, cosa que esa sensación le hizo soltar un gemido ronco al igual que la joven que hecho su cabeza hacia atrás.

– ¡Sasuke! –Grito la joven su nombre luego de un rato , en el momento que había llegado al orgasmo. Sasuke saco sus dos dedos de ella y saboreo el liquido tibio y transparente en sus dedos.

– Delicioso…–Dijo él con la voz ronca y sensual.

– Por favor… –Suplico queriendo ya tenerlo dentro de ella.

– Yada – Respondió sonriendo de una forma traviesa, aun el quería explorar su cuerpo. Él termino de quitarle los pantalones por completo a ella pero dejándole la prenda de abajo que estaba más que húmeda. Como ya a él le empezaba a molestar la ropa, se desnudo por completo pero lentamente, sabiendo que estaba siendo observado por la joven. – ¿Te gusta lo que vez? – Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina, al ver como ella inconscientemente se mordía el labio inferior, como respuesta la joven se sonrojo a más no poder al ser descubierta.

Él sonrío de una forma arrogante y se acomodo en sus piernas rozando su miembro erecto sobre el de ella, sino fuera por la tela de la prenda que él le dejo, ya no lo soportaría y la penetrara de un solo golpe lastimándola, y a él sin darle chance de disfrutar cada segundo haciéndola suya. La joven entrecerró los ojos y soltó un débil gemido.

Ella aun le debía una respuesta a él, así que le volvió a preguntar – ¿Te gusta? –Decía hundiendo su miembro entre los labios de su intimidad y podía sentir claramente lo tibia que estaba y lo húmeda.

Ahogo un gemido– S-Si… – Sonrío ante la respuesta de ella y quiso volver a degustar esos labios tan carnosos y de color cereza. – Sasuke… yo… 

¡SASUKE!  
_"Fin del Flash Black"_

Se despertó –_ ¿Me quede dormido?_ –Se pregunto confuso así mismo, su respiración estaba agitada, estaba sudando y cuando intento moverse sintió una molestia en su entrepierna.

– ¡SASUKE! ¿Dónde estas?

Sasuke observo a su alrededor quien lo estaba llamando y se dio cuenta que era Karin – _Mierda…_– Pensó. Al ver que la mujer pelirroja aun no lo había visto, decidió bajar lo mayor posible su chakra para que no lo descubrieran e irse lo más lejos posible a un río.

Dicho y hecho se retiro del lugar, pero aun así por unos segundos Karin lo había visto, pero en el momento que fue tras él, ya no lo encontraba por ningún lugar. Haciendo un puchero.

En el río Sasuke se había quitado la camisa dejando ver su bien formado pecho, se mojaba el rostro haciendo que el calor a causa del sueño bajara un poco – _Otra vez… soñé con esa chica… ¿Quién será?_ –Se preguntaba pensativo él. Sin darse cuenta que a los ojos de una mujer era todo un pecado, su cuerpo tenía bien marcado los músculos a causa del entrenamiento, su piel era tersa y ahora con las gotas del agua recorrían todo su cuerpo perdiéndose en su pantalón, su cabello y ojos eran de un profundo negro y por ultimo su voz tan gruesa… Te hechizaba con tan solo escucharla.

Por otra parte Sasuke seguía pensativo pero ahora frustrado y molesto consigo – _No puedo creer que mi mejores orgasmos los tenga en un sueño y no con una mujer de carne y hueso._ –Estaba furioso consigo mismo por tener tan mala memoria, si supiera quien era, estaba seguro que la buscaría y la haría suya por lo menos en una noche, este esa mujer casada o tenga novio. Solo para que sus instintos carnales se apaciguaran, aunque sea un poco.

– Sasuke… –El recién nombrado volteo en dirección a la nueva presencia, y se dio cuenta que era Suigetsu.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Te vine a preguntar a donde vamos ahora? –Pregunto mientras que apoyaba su espalda en el tronco de un árbol más cercano.

– ¿hmnp…?

Suigetsu vio como que Sasuke no entendió, así que prefirió volvérselo a repetir – Como verás ya amaneció y….

– Ya entendí… –Contesto fríamente– Solo que no le veo sentido a tu pregunta.

Ahora Suigetsu era el que no entendía– ¿Qué, qué? No entiendo a donde iremos…

– A Konoha.

**Continuara….**

**N/A:** Bueno como verán, ya Hinata se encontró con Sasuke, **los niños pues… ¿que piensan de ellos? **Son; Kensuke y Sachiko. **Estuve pensando en sus nombres por mucho tiempo ¿Qué les parece les gusta?**... Sobre la niña tal vez no me digan mucho porque aun no he hablado respecto a su personalidad, pero de que se van a sorprender y que será divertido…

Créanme que lo será (Como fondo se escucha una risa maligna xD) será una parte muy importante en la vida de todos su actitud (El de la niña, aunque el del niño también, pero influirá más es el de Sachiko). Ya Sasuke se decidió a que lugar ira y Hinata… pues lo quiera o no tendrá que ir a Konoha, durante el lapso que le den o sino habrá consecuencias.

También **¿que les parece mi lemon?** Es el segundo lemon que escribo desde hace dos años (T-T) y como vi que muchos se quedaron con las ganas en el primer capi donde Sasuke y Hinata (cof,cof,cof… crean a los niños xD) Decidí colocar un "ligero" lemon.

**Bueno esperare sus comentarios si quieren que lo continúe o no. **

Bye, besos y cuídense…! Gracias por tenerme paciencia ^^U  
_  
_¿Nos vemos?


	4. Cruzando caminos

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Gracias por comentar, leer y gustarle mi fic (^x^). Me tarde en actualizarlo a causa de que tenía problemas en subir el capitulo al fic y que realmente mi mente estaba en blanco a la hora de que escribía. Antes de leer el fic, les dejo las aclaraciones y advertencias del fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

— _Pensamientos.  
_— **Resaltando algo en especial o importante.**  
— _Flash Black…_  
— …_**Pensamientos**_ (En flash black)  
— (Yo).

**Advertencias:**Lima/ lemon, OCC (Aunque intento que no hallé). Que las personas que sean delicadas ante estos temas, si deciden leer, están bajo su propia responsabilidad. Gracias.

Sin ya dejarlo de esperar y sin más excusas que decir (xD)… ¡disfruten del capi! ¡Nos leemos abajo!

_**-x00x**__ Buena y larga lectura del capi __**x00x-**_

**Cap.4 – Cruzando caminos.**

* * *

_Nunca sabemos como nos llegaran las jugarretas que nos guarda el destino para desdicha nuestra  
…_

* * *

Una mujer rubia de cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas bajas, con un tatuaje color rosado en forma de rombo en su frente, de ojos castaños claros y tez blanca. Estaba al borde de la histeria al ver la cantidad de papeleo en su escritorio y resto de papeleo a su alrededor.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Lo que falta es un camión que este full de papeleo!

— Tsunae-sama, sino fuera dejado el papeleo de la noche para hoy no se le fuera acumulado. —Sermoneo una mujer también muy hermosa de cabello corto por arriba del los hombros de color castaño oscuro y ojos negros, tez blanca. Estaba vestida con un vestido verde oscuro y unas sandalias negras.

— ¡No me sermonees Shizuka! Si quisiera un sermón para eso revivo a mi madre. —Se quejo Tsunae, de la nada saca una botellita llena de sake y se sirve en un pequeño platico el contenido de la botellita.

_Ya empezó a beber… _—Pensó Shizuka con una gota en la cabeza. En eso siente una brisa escalofriante en su espalda y luego de unos minutos escucho la puerta rechinar de la oficina como al mismo tiempo veía unos papeles revoletear por la habitación.

— Me sorprende que te dejaras notar de esa forma, siempre haz sido sumiso. Como el asesino —Murmuro Tsunae tomando un sorbo del platico lleno de sake — Ya era hora que te aparecieras…

— hmnp…

Shizuka al escuchar la ronca voz emitiendo la monosílaba, abrió sus ojos a más no poder, se volteo encontrándose con una mirada aun más oscura que la de ella. — Sasuke Uchiha... —Se sonrojo ligeramente, ella era una mujer madura y ya tenía un hombre que amaba como nadie en que mantenía una relación sería… Pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de atracción ante el joven hombre que tenía enfrente, aun cuando él era 8 años menor que ella. ¡Pero ella era una mujer! Así como le pasa a los hombres cuando ven a una hermosa mujer, a las mujeres le pasa igual cuando ven un perfecto espécimen masculino.

— En fin, horita estoy ocupada para encargarme de ti. —Suspira Tsunae al ver con frustración el papeleo a su alrededor. — Mientras tanto serás vigilado por Kakashi y Naruto, pero como Kakashi aun esta en una misión, Naruto se encargara de ti… —Sasuke sonríe de medio lado con algo de burla — Ya sabes donde vive… —Dice haciendo una seña con la mano para que se fuera. Dicho eso Uchiha se dio media vuelta y se retiro de la oficina a paso lento…

* * *

En un pequeño apartamento, "algo" desordenado, en una habitación dormía un joven hombre muy apuesto. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas claras de la ventana dando en el rostro del joven, aun así este no se despertaba.

— Rico… ramen… —murmuraba dormido el joven hombre rubio en picos, tez tostada y tenía en sus mejillas unas rallas verticales haciéndolo ver como un zorro. Estaba vestido tan solo con un bóxer de color negro, dejando ver su tórax, brazos y piernas bien formados a causa del entrenamiento. — ¡Cinco ramen más!... dettabayo… rico…

En eso suena la alarma del reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama en que dormía, sacado al joven rubio de los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡Sakura no me lastimes! —Grito el rubio parándose de la cama, pero se paro tan precipitadamente que termino cayéndose al suelo, sacándolo de su ensueño — ¿Ah? ¿Fue solo un sueño? —Se pregunto el mismo observando a su alrededor encontrándose solo con su desordenada habitación. Suspiro con alivio al no ver en ningún lado a una joven de cabellera rosada y ojos jade. Se sienta en el suelo, ya que estaba de cabeza y observa el reloj con curiosidad y confusión. — Que raro… estoy casi seguro que no le programe la alarma al reloj. —Se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia y decidió vestirse para luego comer un rico plato de ramen instantáneo.

Luego de unos minutos se vio al hombre rubio saliendo de su apartamento, vestido con un conjunto anaranjado con detalles negros, las sandalias ninjas de color azul oscuro, la banda negra en su frente con el signo de la aldea de la hoja. — ¡Hoy es un lindo día! ¡Dettabayo!

— Igual de dobe, dobe…

— ¡Tu cállate teme! —Grito volteándose para encontrarse con un joven hombre apuesto mucho más alto que él, de cabello y ojos color negro, tez blanca. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca que estaba abierta dejando ver su perfecto tórax, un pantalón y las sandalias ninjas de color azul. Luego de unos segundos el joven rubio cae en la presencia del otro joven hombre apuesto que estaba enfrente suyo que le sonreía de una forma arrogante. — ¡AAAAH! ¡Sasuke eres tu! —Grita entre emocionado, asustado y sorprendido el rubio, llamando la atención de algunas personas que caminaban indiferentes a la situación. En eso el rubio feliz se acerca pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sasuke — Teme ya era hora que volvieras ¡dettabayo!

— Igual de enano, dobe… —Comento con burla Uchiha bajando ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Naruto a los ojos, cosa que por tan solo unos 5 cm él le ganaba en altura al rubio. Por otro lado Naruto se perturbo ante esas palabras y darse cuenta que su amigo teme aun lo seguía superando en tamaño desde niños…

— ¡Ash! Cállate Sasuke —Dijo con el ceño fruncido e hinchado las mejillas de una forma graciosa dando a entender que estaba enojado.

— ¿Naruto porque tanta bulla? —Pregunto algo molesto un joven hombre de 22 años, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color negro, tez morena, en su rostro tenía tatuado en forma de un colmillo de color rojo en ambas mejillas. Estaba vestido con una sudadera gris, unos pantalones oscuros y las típicas sandalias ninjas de color azul. A su lado estaba acompañado de un enorme perro blanco. — Akamaru no a dejado de dolerle la cabeza al igual que a mi por tus gritos.

— ¡Hola Kiba! —Saluda el rubio — ¿Oye, no vez algo diferente? —Pregunta divertido a Kiba, esperando que se diera cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha y poder ver su reacción ante su presencia.

— ¿Algo diferente? —Kiba observa a su alrededor, luego observa a Naruto con indiferencia y aburrimiento — Pues no, sigues igual de idiota como siempre Naruto.

— ¡Aja…! —Naruto ya iba a reírse a carcajadas pensando que ya Kiba se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha y se divertiría viendo la expresión de sorpresa del chico perro, pero…— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTEIS? —Grito enojado al caer lo que le dijo Kiba — ¡Más respeto al futuro Hokage de la aldea! ¡dettabayo!— Kiba por otro lado se coloco ambas manos en sus oídos intentando minimizar los gritos del rubio en su cabeza. Al parecer Kiba no bromeaba que tenía un dolor de cabeza y como conocemos que Naruto no es de los que habla bajito, le dolía aun más la cabeza.

— ¡Ay, ya cállate Naruto! —gruño Kiba — Verga eres peor que una mujer con voz chillona.

— Hola chico perro.

— Hola Sasuke… —Saludo Kiba junto con Akamaru que le dio un ladrido bajo al Uchiha en forma de saludo. — ¡¿Sasuke? ¡¿Qué haces aquí? —Grito al caer en la presencia del susodicho. Uchiha tan solo continuo con su expresión fría e indiferente, aunque en su mente reconocía que era algo divertido ver la reacción de sorpresa de las personas al verlo y otras pues... era de miedo.

— A quedarme, chico perro. —Responde indiferente.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Hay que celebrar! —Dijo animado Naruto, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo algo travieso, Sasuke al ver la expresión de su amigo rubio frunció el ceño. Cuando Naruto dice celebrar con ese brillo en su mirada, hay que preocuparse.

* * *

Tres personas desde un árbol grande, parados sobre una rama gruesa y fuerte, observaban un camino que terminaba en una aldea un tanto grande…

— ¿Ese es el lugar? —Pregunta una de las tres figuras cubierta por una túnica negra y tenía un sombrero de paja que no dejaba ver su rostro. Preguntándole a la figura que multiplicaba su tamaño.

— Si… —Asiente la figura que también estaba cubierta por una túnica negra y tenía sombrero de paja también. Esta figura era mucho más alta que las otras dos figuras que estaban vestida igual.

— Bien, entonces vamos… —Dijo la segunda figura pequeña, ante esas palabras las dos figuras pequeñas ya iban a dar un paso al aire, pero fueron detenidas.

— Esperen. —Las dos figuras pequeñas observaron a la figura que multiplicaba su tamaño.

— ¿Qué sucede? Ese es el lugar ¿no?. —Pregunta la primera figura pequeña a la figura alta que asiente como respuesta.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta la segunda figura pequeña.

— Tenemos que entrar rápido y tiene que ser perfecto. —Observando a ambas figuras pequeñas — Nadie tiene que darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. No deben vernos.

— De acuerdo, no es la gran cosa. —Dice la primera figura pequeña indiferente ante lo que demandaba la figura alta.

— Ya vamos…

— Aun no he terminado. —Ambas figuras en el momento que iban a dejar el árbol, dando un paso al aire, se detuvieron nuevamente.— Tienen que prometer que no se separan de mi, cuando entremos.

— Tranquila, no…

— Por favor, no es broma.

Ambas figuras se observaron para luego dirigir su mirada a la figura alta — Lo prometemos. —La figura alta suspiro de alivio.

— Bien, síganme. —Dijo la figura alta dando un paso al aire — Si es que pueden… —Dice con burla y algo de arrogancia antes de bajar de la rama, las otras dos figuras pequeñas hicieron lo mismo, cayendo al suelo. Y la rama al estar libre del peso de las tres figuras, se sacudió un poco soltando unas hojas.

— Nos subestimas… —Dice al unisonó ambas figuras pequeñas. Cuando los pies de la figura alta toco el suelo, desapareció soltando una ráfaga de corriente de aire invisible, por otros segundos las otras dos figuras tocaron el suelo y al instante desaparecieron.

La corriente de aire termino uniéndose con otras dos corriente de aire, que iban a gran velocidad a una aldea…

* * *

En la entrada de una aldea enorme, la entrada estaba rodeada por enormes troncos de arboles y la parte que señalaba al cielo, tallaron los troncos hasta llegar al punto de puntas afiladas intimidantes y amenazantes.

— Hoy si es un lindo día ¿No lo crees? —Comenta el primer hombre al otro, que tenía una expresión de enojado y aburrimiento.

— Bonito o no. ¡Estoy aburrido!

— Recuerda que hoy nos tocaba la guardia. Tenemos que asegurarnos quien entra y quien sale de la aldea. —Explicaba el primer hombre intentando calmar a su compañero.

— Si, lo sé… Solo espero que termine esta guardia. — Observa al cielo, el hermoso cielo azul que estaba despejado de las nubes blancas y dejaba a la vista el radiante sol — Si, hoy es un lindo día… —En eso escucha el sonido de los arboles a su alrededor como sus ramas se movían ferozmente, soltando una cierta cantidad de hojas verdes por el aire, lo mismo sucedía a los arbusto y un poco de tierra se levanto por el aire.

— ¡¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto el primer hombre exaltado al ver como hace unos momentos todo estaba tranquilo y ahora se escuchaba el sonido de las ramas chocar con otras y las hojas siendo azotadas por el aire invisible.

— No sé, pero… —No termino la frase el segundo hombre al ver como una corriente de aire, se dirigía hacia él, por instinto ambos hombres cubrieron sus rostros con sus brazos como escudo. La corriente de aire paso por un lado de ambos hombres, y justo en ese momento las ramas de los arboles dejaron de moverse bruscamente, la tierra levantada se volvió a posar en el suelo junto con las hojas que soltaron los arbustos y arboles.

— ¿Q-Que fue e-eso? —Pregunto sorprendido el primer hombre ante el fenómeno que sucedió hace unos momentos y lograron apenas ver.

— N-No sé —Observo el cielo azul — ¿Será una tempestad?

— Tal vez… —Dice el primer hombre.

Lo que no sabía ambos hombres que llegaría muy pronto una gran tempestad sobre la aldea, pero no una respecto al clima. Sería un tipo de tempestad diferente y mucho más destructiva…

* * *

Caminando por las calles de la aldea, veía como sus ex-sempais o parte de ellos, a su alrededor, hablaban con un animado Naruto que es su mejor amigo, casi el hermano que nunca tuvo.

_Itachi… _

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar todos los recuerdo de su niñez antes que sucediera el desastre que le cambio la vida y luego, cuando lo mato. Tenía que olvidarlo y punto. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era restaurar su clan, buscando a una mujer que sea la madre de sus hijos.

— ¡Sasuke!

Gruño ante el grito en todo su oreja— ¿Qué?

— Después que comamos, vamos a tu casa a limpiarla para la fiesta. —Avisa el rubio sonriendo de forma zorruna. Sasuke por otro lado no le gusto el aviso y más cuando ese aviso se trataba en su casa.

— No. —Responde frío.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke! Es una fiesta de bienvenida. —Suplico Naruto con ojitos de cordero apunto de ser degollado.

— No.

— Vamos Teme ¡estamos celebrando que por fin regresasteis después de 6 años desde que nos escribisteis la nota! —Dijo intentando que Sasuke se sintiera culpable ante la espera que le hicieron pasar a todos. Para así lograr hacer la fiesta.

— No.

— ¡Coño deja lo gruñón!

— Naruto, ríndete, es Sasuke al que intentas convencer. —Dice Kiba cruzando sus brazos, diciéndole adiós a la fiesta de las fiesta que se planeaba para hoy.

— Cierto, a la final esa fiesta solo sería problemática… —Dijo ahora Shikamaru, que después de unas horas se le había a unido al grupo en su pequeña reunión, encontrándose con la sorpresa que estaba Uchiha.

— Lastima lo de la fiesta pero… ¿No que íbamos a comer? —Dice Chouji, que aunque reconocía que le había sorprendido el regreso del Uchiha y estaba animado con lo de la fiesta, se animo aun más al ir a comer en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Konoha y aun mejor que todo lo pagaría Naruto.

— Ya vamos a comer Chouji… Tranquilo —Dice Shino, intentando calmar y callar al chico que Naruto y Sasuke apodaron como "Huesos anchos". Shino nunca pensó que sería posible que ni había entrado a ese restaurante tan famoso y ya lo empezaba a odiar. Todo gracias a Chouji por sus comentarios de cada 5 segundos; "¿Qué tan rica será la comida?" "¿Qué será lo que pediré?" "¿No que vamos a comer?" "Chicos ¿No tienen hambre? ¡Por que yo si!" "¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?"... Y un sinfín de comentarios y preguntas que provenían del hombre huesos anchos.

— ¡No, no y no! ¡Vamos a ser esa fiesta! ¡dettabayo! —Naruto en su mirada realmente se veía determinación — Sasuke, quiero hablar un momento contigo. —Uchiha se notaba que no tenía tantas ganas de moverse, así que el rubio llevo arrastra a Sasuke para alejarse un poco del grupo y poder hablar tranquilamente.

— La respuesta es no.

— ¡Teme, ni siquiera te he pedido!

— Lo harás.

Por el lado del grupo que estaba complementado por; Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Akamaru y Sai, observaban a Naruto y Sasuke como hablaban, intentaban escuchar la conversación que mantenían estos dos, pero les era imposible. En eso, Sai sonríe de forma enigmática y todos se morían por preguntarle del porque de esa sonrisa, pero estábamos hablando de Sai, y Sai **no**es alguien normal…

Lamentablemente como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato, en este caso la curiosidad de Kiba matara a los demás del grupo y él mismo por un trauma que les causara, nuevamente, Sai.

— ¿Por qué sonríes Sai?

El recién nombrado observa por unos segundos el rostro de Kiba, para luego volver a observar a Naruto y Sasuke — Porque estoy maravillado por la exquisita espalda ancha de Uchiha-kun, esta mucho más ancha que la ultima vez que lo vi ¿No lo creen?

_Ay, para que pregunte… _— Piensa Kiba, perturbado al igual que los demás del grupo por el comentario de Sai. Por otro lado Kiba dio un vistazo a Uchiha y se dio cuenta como ligeramente se había estremecido este. —_Tan perturbador fue el comentario de Sai que el pobre de Uchiha le dio escalofrío…_

— Aunque Uchiha-kun tiene muchas cosas que me maravillan… —Sonríe de forma enigmática observando al grupo que estaba asustado y perturbado — Ustedes también tienen varias cosas que me maravillan ¿Quieren saber por qué?

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No te molestes! —Dicen al unisonó todo el grupo temiendo saber que pensaba Sai cuando los observaba de esa forma tan… Sai.

Luego de unos segundos que Sai dejo de insistir que no le era molestia decir que era lo que lo maravillaba de los integrantes del grupo, observaron como Naruto se separo de Sasuke con una sonrisa de triunfo. Mientras que el otro tenía el rostro de los mil demonios…

— ¡Chicos, hay fiesta en la casa de Sasuke! —Todos se sorprendieron un poco al ver que Uchiha había terminado de ceder. En eso escuchan un gruñido por parte de este…

Pero al parecer cedió pero no a voluntad propia, todos se preguntaron en ese momento ¿Con que habrá chantajeado el rubio al terco de Uchiha?

_Maldito dobe _—él estaba más que furioso, si Naruto no supiera lo que le paso o hizo en ese día cuando ellos eran niños… No lo fuera dejado que hiciera la fiesta en su casa. Bueno al menos el desastre que causaran los idiotas de amigos que tiene, lo limpiaría Suigetsu y Karin. En eso cuando continuaban su camino para ir a ese famoso restaurante de Konoha.

Sintió un escalofrío que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, primero escucho las ramas de los arboles chocar con otras y las hojas crujir a causa de que estaban siendo azotadas por el aire. Para luego sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento y ver como pasaba por su lado…

— ¿Q-Qué fue eso? —Pregunto Chouji impactado por lo que había visto. El viento nunca vio que fuera tomado esa forma…

— No sé… ¿Akamaru sabes que fue eso? —Pregunto Kiba, observando a su fiel compañero y amigo, teniendo la esperanza de que Akamaru haya logrado olfatear ese fenómeno de viento que se presento que le diera una pista de que era realmente eso pero el can tan solo negó.

— Que problemático… —Dijo, rascándose la cabeza, ni él que era un genio ni tenía una respuesta lógica de lo que sucedió hace unos momentos.

— Tal vez sea que viene una tormenta. ¡Dettabayo! —Dice Naruto, estaba tan emocionado por que haría la fiesta en la casa de su amigo que no le presto mucha atención a indagar ante el fenómeno que vio. — ¡Vamos chicos! Nos pueden quitar los puesto en el restauran. —Los demás siguieron su camino intentando no pensar mucho lo que sucedió y apenas vieron.

_No creo que eso sea parte de una tormenta… _—Pensó Sasuke observando por donde se perdió esa ráfaga de viento…

* * *

— ¡AAAAAH! ¡¿Más Shizuka? —Pregunta la hokage de Konoha al observar como la recién nombrada entraba a la oficina con una fila de papeleo que leer, firmar, autorizar, no autorizar, no firmar, ordenar, que no ordenar, analizar, etc.

— Lo siento Tsunae-sama, pero necesitan que revise este papeleo… —Shizuka se sentía mal por su amiga y jefa pero es que no podía hacer nada, eso sucedía al tener la gran responsabilidad de ser la hokage. — Lo dejare aquí… —Avisa, dejándole el papeleo en manos cerca del escritorio de la mujer rubia junto a otra fila de papeleo, como respuesta tan solo escucho un gruñido. — ¿Tsunae-sama está bien? —Aunque era estúpido preguntar eso, sabiendo como se veía la hokage, pero es parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a suicidar…

— ¡Largo de aquí Shizuka! —Grita Tsunae, intentando controlar sus instintos asesinos por la ridícula pregunta de la mujer de ojos oscuros. ¡Era obvio que no estaba bien! ¡¿Qué idiota que tiene cuatro dedos de enfrente le va a preguntar eso?

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento…! —Shizuka llorando del miedo saliendo de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

Suspiro, intentando calmarse, estiro sus brazos y apoyando su peso en todo el espaldar de la silla para estirarse por completo — ¡¿Pero que…? —Detrás de ella las ventanas se abrieron dejando pasar una gran ráfaga de aire, haciendo que unas cuantas hojas revoletearan por la oficina, sin dejarla ver realmente que sucedía. Se levanto de su asiento aun sin saber que estaba sucediendo — _¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué será?... ¿Será un ninja? ¿Será humano? ¿Será un ataque? ¿un enemigo? ¿un aliado?_—Se coloca en posición de ataque sin moverse de su lugar, cuando en eso ve como los papeles empiezan a caer al suelo dejando ver una figura…

— ¿Quién eres? —Ordeno seria Tsunae.

La figura que estaba vestida con la túnica negra y tenía un sombrero de paja que no dejaba ver su rostro, responde luego de unos minutos…

— Tranquilícese, Tsunae-sama, no la voy atacar…

La mujer rubia no reconocía la voz, aunque se le hacia familiar. Solo sabía que la voz era femenina pero de las mujeres que conocía no encajaba esa voz tan melodiosa, sensual y madura…

— ¿Qué pasa Tsunae-sama? — Pregunta con algo de burla, quitándose la túnica negra y el sombrero de paja— ¿Ya no me reconoces? —Como había dicho Tsunae era una mujer pero no tenía ni idea quien era.

La mujer era de cabello lizo y largo hasta por los glúteos de color negro con reflejos azulados pero al estar amarrado en una cola alta solo le llegaba la gran melena hasta la cintura, los dos mechones al lado de su rostro eran corto hasta la altura de su perfecto busto. De tez blanca tan tersa y perfecta. Estaba vestida con una especie de camisa holgada de manga largas acampanadas un tanto holgadas de color gris, el diseño de la camisa era que el lado izquierdo de la manga había sido cortada para ser tan solo una tirita un tanto gruesa que cubría en parte su hombro, dejando al descubierto todo su brazo izquierdo, la otra manga si estaba completa y era tan holgada y un tango grande que apenas se veía los dedos de sus manos, debajo de su busto tenía un cinturón más o meno grueso de color negro. En su mano izquierda tenía puesto un guante de color negro. Un par de pantalones negros suficientemente holgado para no dejar ver bien las curvas de sus torneadas piernas. Tenía puesto unas sandalias ninjas de color negro y por ultimo, como accesorio en su cuello tenía amarrado la banda de color negro que tenía en la parte metálica el signo de la aldea de Konoha que tiene todo ninja.

Aun Tsunae estaba sorprendida ante la presencia que tenía enfrente de ella, y se sorprendió aun más al ver los ojos de la mujer. Era de un color perlado, como los de… —Un Hyuuga… —En eso cayo en la presencia de la mujer, pero a pesar de todo tenía sus dudas — ¿Hinata? ¿Eres tu?

— La misma, Tsunae-sama.

Tsunae se dejo caer en su asiento, se paso la mano por su rostro intentando que sus expresiones que estaban tensan se aflojaran un poco. Observo nuevamente a la joven mujer. Nunca se imagino que la joven chica de tan solo 15 años pasara a ser una sensual y madura mujer —_¿Habrá tenido al bebé? _—Nunca imagino que al tener un bebé te vieras tan bien…

Sin olvidar que su chakra cambio, estaba como que más disminuido, más sumiso cosa que era aun más extraño porque al mismo tiempo se mantenía siempre alerta, y el color de su chakra había cambiado ya no era solo de color azul, sino ahora estaba entremezclado con un color blanco.

— Bien… ¿Y tu hijo o hija? —Pregunto Tsunae, después de todo durante esos 6 años ella no pudo mantenerse en contacto con Hinata a causa de la seguridad de la joven y la del bebé. Así que no sabía nada de la vida de ella y la del bebé.

— Será hijo e hija… —Dice sonriendo de forma divertida, ante la actitud de la hokage.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Tuvisteis dos? —Pregunta sorprendida ante la respuesta, la observa de arriba y abajo — _Tuvo dos y no pareciera que tuviera hijos…_— ¿Y donde están?

— Están detrás de… —Hinata se voltea dándole la espalda a Tsunae, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se borro al no encontrar nada. —_ Les dije que no se separaran de mi…_— ¡Maldición! —Se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina.

— ¡Espera Hinata! — Pero ya era demasiado tarde la joven mujer de mirada perlada había salido de la oficina azotando la puerta ante la misma furia contenida. —_Realmente a cambiado, ella antes no fuera maldecido en publico con tanta facilidad o fuera sido oído sordo cuando uno la llama… Pero…_ — Ella no puede irse así como si nada, haciendo que toda la aldea la vea… —Suspira de cansancio —_ Hoy será un día largo. Aun así…_—Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca hasta la ventana.

— ¡Tsunae-sama, escuche un golpe en la oficina! —Dice Shizuka entrando a la oficina, observa como unos cuantos papeles estaban regados por toda el suelo — _¿Pero que paso aquí?_—Observa a la hokage para buscar respuesta de que sucedió realmente durante su ausencia, pero las ganas de saber que paso en la oficina se esfumaron al ver como Tsunae miraba hacia la ventana con la expresión seria — ¿Esta bien?

_habrá problemas…_ —Pensó al ver como de en edificio y casas saltaba una figura femenina rápidamente hasta el punto de desaparecer en la nada, prácticamente como si se fuera hecho invisible. —_Esa técnica…_— Shizuka, esta pendiente, cualquier cosa que se trate sobre el clan Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha, me avisas.

— ¿Ah? Si… —Shizuna estaba confusa ante lo que dijo la hokage — _Tal vez entienda lo de Uchiha pero ¿El clan Hyuuga? ¿Por qué?_

* * *

Por las calles caminaba una linda niña, de cabello lizo y corto por arriba de los hombros, los dos mechones al lado de su rostro era mucho más largo que el resto de su cabello. Su mirada también era de color negro. De tez blanca. Estaba vestida con un conjunto chino, la camisa era blanca y tenía el estampado de mariposas de color violeta. Un par de short color negro pegado al cuerpo y un par de zapatillas de color negro con detalles violeta y blancos.

La niña iba dando saltitos, miraba todo a su alrededor maravillada pero tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas ante la molestia que tenía.

— ¡Ken, eres malo! —Se quejo, en el momento que habían decidido ver la aldea él se había desaparecido. Dejándola sola en las calles. Observo una tienda que era de joyería y noto como en la vitrina el maniquí tenía un collar de perlas en su cuello. — _Me pregunto si ya se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia… _—Dio unos cuatros saltitos adelante, ahora dirigiendo su mirada al suelo — _Seguramente debe estar furiosa por desobedecerla…_ —Dio otros saltos más hacia delante — _Pero Ken y yo teníamos muchos deseos de conocer el lugar donde nacisteis… ¿Nos podrás entender? _—Dio otros saltos más — ¡Ay! —La niña se tropezó con algo duro, al instante fue tan fuerte el impacto del golpe que cayo al suelo ensuciando su conjunto chino.

— O-Oh lo siento, dettabayo…

La niña levanta la vista, al escuchar la voz tan ronca disculpándose, encontrándose con una mirada azulada como el mar y el cielo. El hombre de 22 años era bien apuesto, era rubio y tenía el cabello en picos, de tez tostada, tenía en su rostro unas líneas verticales en su mejilla haciéndolo ver un zorro, era alto. Estaba vestido con un conjunto anaranjado con detalles negros y en su frente tenía una banda que tenía el signo de la aldea.

— Si serás dobe…

— ¡Tu calla Sasuke! ¿No me podías avisar que la pequeña estaba enfrente mío?

— ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tu madre? —Pregunto con sarcasmo y altanero la segunda voz. Ambas voces les llenaba de curiosidad, no sabía porque, pero quería conocer los dueños de esas voces tan atrayentes. También por la forma que discutían se les hacia divertidos…

— ¡Si serás Teme! —Exclamo la primera voz enojada — ¡Eres malo! ¡dettabayo! —Se quejo empezando hacer un puchero.

— hmnp…

La niña continuo escuchando otras voces masculinas, aunque la segunda voz a comparación del rubio era aun más ronca y un tanto áspera. Las otras voces que escucho le eran también muy graciosas. Aun así no podía quitar su mirada de esos ojos tan azules tan llenos de vida…

— Naruto, eso te pasa por no ver por donde caminas. —Sermoneo Kiba, por otro lado Shino y Akamaru asintieron ante lo dicho por el chico perro.

— Que problemático eres Uzumaki.

En eso se interpuso en la mirada de la niña un enorme perro color blanco que da un pequeño ladrido de saludo amistoso. Aunque la pequeña le gustaba los animales en especial los perros, nunca había visto uno tan grande… Así que le fue imposible no desear llorar…

— ¡E-Espera no llores! ¡¿Pero que pensabas Kiba? —Reprocha Naruto enojado al chico perro que se sentía culpable.

— ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención, siempre los niños les agrada a Akamaru. —Se disculpa avergonzado. —Comúnmente no reaccionan así cuando ven a Akamaru.

— ¡Onii-san! —Grita la niña durante sus sollozos.

— Disculpa al tonto del chico perro, por favor no llores… ¡dettabayo! —Naruto se agacha enfrente de la niña, quedando casi a su altura, estiro la mano para acariciarle el cabello y poderla calmar pero en eso escucha un grito que lo detuvo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra colocarle tus sucias manos! —Luego de unos segundos el rubio siente un golpe, para ser más exacto un pie en su rostro que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¡Onii-san! —Exclama la niña sorprendida ante la repentina aparición de su hermano.

— ¡¿Naruto estas bien? —Pregunto Shikamaru al ver al rubio de su amigo caer al suelo.

La pequeña por otro lado con una gota en la cabeza miro con pena al hombre rubio — _A veces Kensuke puede ser un "poco" agresivo a la hora de defenderlo…_

— ¿Sachiko estas bien? —Pregunta el niño volteándose en dirección ante ella y ayudándola a levantarla del suelo, el niño que era mucho más alto que la niña aun cuando tenían la misma edad, le sacudió el conjunto chino y luego le limpio el rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas sonrosadas con mucho cariño. Por otro lado la pequeña se quedo simplemente embobada ante la delicadeza y cariño que actuaba el niño con ella.

— Ken… —Sachiko tan solo asintió perdiéndose en la mirada inocente y cariñosa de su hermano mayor. Ligeramente se sonrojo y es que cuando ve algo tan adorable o lindo…

— ¡Ay! Eso dolió ¡dettabayo! —Se quejo Naruto agarrándose fuertemente la nariz que aun le dolía a causa del golpe, por suerte no estaba sangrando — ¡¿Pero que te pasa niño? —Uzumaki realmente estaba un tanto enojado a causa de ese golpe, realmente le había dolido. El niño aun le daba la espalda.

— Ya cállate baka.

— ¡¿Qué dijisteis?

— ¡Que te calles baka! —El niño por fin se voltea. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el rostro del pequeño, hasta la furia de Uzumaki había desaparecido por completo…

— Creo que esto es más que problemático…

— Estoy empezando a preguntarme si esto es un sueño —En eso Akamaru da un ladrido bajo, como si fuera a complementar el comentario que dijo su dueño.

— Chicos esto sucede cuando me paso la hora de almuerzo ¡Empiezo a alucinar! —Se quejo Chouji con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Ni mis insectos venenosos causan este tipo de alucinación.

— … —Sasuke estaba que los ojos se le salían de su rostro.

— Quien lo diría chicos… ¿Tu que dices Uchiha-kun? —Pregunta Sai interesado ante la situación y sobre la actitud del poseedor del Sharigan. El Uchiha por otro lado estaba más que mudo…

— … —La sorpresa era tan grande que Sasuke ni siquiera podía emitir sus típicas monosílabas.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ES UN MINI-SASUKE ¡DETTABAYO! —Grito asustado señalando al niño que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Enfrente del grupo de hombres estaba un niño, muy adorable. Era como ver a Sasuke de niño con la diferencia que en su cabello negruzco tenía reflejos azulados que se notaban más gracias a los efectos de la luz, las mejillas las tenía ligeramente sonrosadas y lo más atrayente era sus grandes ojos grises con ese brillo tan arrogante e inocente. Estaba vestido con una camisa de color gris que tenía como estampado en la espalda el Yin y el Yang, tenía puesto un short de color negro y un par de sandalias ninjas de color azul oscuro.

_Que raro… _—Naruto no era del tipo de personas muy detallistas, pero los ojos del niño se le hacían algo familiar, eran muy parecido a... —_ ¿Un Hyuuga?_ _No, no podía ser posible, los Hyuugas se conocen por tener los ojos perlados __**no**__ grises claros. _

— ¡¿Qué ven panda de bakas? —Grita enojado Kensuke y para lamento de este por algo hereditario, estaba sonrojado a causa de que todo el mundo lo observaba. Pero uno de los principales efectos de sus sonrojos era a causa que el hombre de ojos y cabello color negro lo miraba con tal intensidad que lo intimidaba un poco y sentía una sensación de cosquilleo en su estomago. Pero aunque fuera extraño y más que viniendo de él, no le molestaba ser observado por ese hombre de aspecto amenazante, arrogante y misterioso.

Por el lado del grupo no sabía que pensar era como ver un tigrillo que llevas en la palma de tu mano y te este rugiendo y mostrando sus colmillitos, pero por muy amenazante que se deseara ver el tigrillo, era simplemente… ¡Adorable! Pero aun cuando tenían el deseo de pincharle las mejillas y desordenarle el cabello al pequeño que se asemejaba tanto a Sasuke, aun estaba la duda ¿Por qué el niño se parece tanto a Uchiha?

Y el primero que se preguntaba el porque de la apariencia del niño era el mismo Uchiha, pero sinceramente no encontraba una respuesta lógica que sea aceptable. Por otro lado los demás del grupo tenían el deseo de preguntarle a Sasuke que si había algo que ellos no sabían de él durante los 6 años que pasaron sin saber de su vida, pero estamos hablando de preguntarle al vengador Uchiha, así que por temor preferían no preguntarle al portador del Sharigan. Solo esperaban por el bien de su curiosidad que fuera saciada y se aclare esa duda.

— Ken, cálmate, no seas tan grosero con ellos. —Reprende Sachiko, intentando distraer las miradas de su querido hermano. Desde que observaron al niño nadie le quito la mirada, por un lado la niña sabía el porque de esas miradas y a causa por el brillo en sus ojos, era porque su hermano era una ternurita pero había otra razón del porque lo observaban tan analíticamente como si fuera una especie de fenómeno que se presenta en un museo.

— ¿Estás defendiendo los que te hicieron llorar? —Pregunto entre sorprendido y enojado Kensuke.

— Ellos no me hicieron llorar… —La niña se mostro por unos segundos pensativa — Al menos no fue apropósito.

— ¿Entonces que te hizo llorar? —Tan interesado Kensuke estaba por el bienestar de su hermana que se olvido que varios pares de ojos los observaba y el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas se había desaparecido.

— Pues… —Empieza a jugar con sus manos algo nerviosa — El señor rubio me estaba pidiendo disculpa, y me iba ayudar a levantarme del suelo, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Se apareció ese perro grande blanco —La pequeña señalo a Akamaru. —Y como es la primera vez que veo un perro tan grande, me asuste… —En eso ante la confesión de la niña, los hombres del grupo observaron de forma acusadora a Kiba y Akamaru. — En realidad nada de esto fuera pasado, si fuera visto por donde caminaba.

— Torpe… —Exclama Kensuke dándole un leve golpecito con uno de sus dedos en la frente a Sachiko. Los demás vieron la situación adorable y graciosa, pero por lo que dijo el niño y por la forma que actuaba parecía cada vez más a Sasuke.

— Lo siento… —Se disculpo con lagrimitas en los ojos. Se gira en donde estaba el grupo de hombres — Y lo siento señor… —Dice la pequeña haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Uzumaki.

— Oye, tranquila, no te tienes que disculpar ¡dettabayo! —Dice Naruto intentando que la linda niña no se sintiera culpable. —Fue mi culpa también por no mirar por donde caminaba y porque el tonto del chico perro no pudo mantener amarrado a su mascota.

— ¡Hey, Akamaru no es una mascota, es mi amigo!

— Si pero eres responsable de lo que haga o cause Akamaru. —Dice Shikamaru, haciendo callar a Kiba y los ladridos del can.

— ¡Ya sé que es mi culpa! Cielos, ustedes son peores que mi hermana y madre —Kiba ya se sentía lo suficiente culpable por haber hecho llorar a la niña. Pero al parecer para sus amigos no le era lo suficiente recordarle su error.

— Sachiko… —Todos observaron al niño que tenía las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tenía ligeramente el ceño fruncido. La pequeña volteo en dirección donde se encontraba su hermano, los demás aunque no fueron llamados les eran imposibles estar atentos a cualquier cosa que diga o haga el niño. — Andando…

La pequeña por otro lado se entristeció, ella en su caso no se quería apartar del señor rubio tan simpático y ese hombre de ojos y cabellos oscuros tan misterioso… No sabía porque pero algo le decía que debía estar al lado de esos dos hombres…

Naruto por otro lado no quería que se fueran esos dos niños, algo le decía que si estaban con ambos niños a su lado descubriría algo importante, la situación es ¿Qué era? — ¿Ya se van? —Pregunta él a la pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la pequeña tan solo asiente — ¿Pero por que se van tan pronto?

— ¿Ah? —Exclamaron al unísono ambos niños y el resto del grupo a excepción de Sasuke.

— Mis amigos y yo, íbamos camino al mejor restaurante de Konoha. —Le guiña el ojo a la pequeña haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente y al niño haciéndolo enojar— ¿Por qué no nos acompaña a comer? ¡Yo invito!

— ¿Enserio, señor rubio? —Pregunta la niña alegre.

— ¡dettabayo! — En eso Naruto se le ocurrió una idea, para tal vez aclarar un poco sus dudas — Claro que sino le molesta a su padre y madre… —En eso la sonrisa de la pequeña se borro, aunque mantenía su expresión serena y amable. Por otra parte el niño frunció aun más el ceño — Por cierto ¿Dónde están su madre o padre?—Pregunta observando a los alrededores.

— Pues…

— ¡Ese no es tu problema! —Contesta fríamente y altaneramente Kensuke en un rugido.

— ¡Ken, no seas grosero! —Reprocha la niña — Lo siento señor rubio, por como lo trata mi hermano…

— Tranquila pequeña, ya estoy acostumbrado… —Dice Naruto riéndose, en realidad, aunque el niño le respondiera mal no se sentía ofendido más bien era… ¿Reconfortante?. En eso el rubio observa a Uchiha —_Me termine acostumbrado a esa forma tan grosera, desde niños..._— ¿Y bien que dicen? ¿Vienen? — Cuando la pequeña fue a responderle animada a Naruto…

— No.

— Pero Ken…

— Sin peros Sachiko, andando… —El niño le dio la espalda a la niña y al grupo de hombres que observaban la situación muy interesados.

— ¡Ken! —La pequeña corre hasta el niño hasta agarrarle la camisa, y luego esconde su rostro en la espalda de su hermano.

— ¡Sachiko! ¿Qué…? — Kensuke tan solo se sonrojo ante la cercanía de su hermana.

— Ken, quiero ir. —El niño tan solo frunció el ceño.

— Ve… —La niña se separa un poco de Kensuke pero sin soltar su agarre. — tu sola.

— ¡Ken, no seas malo! ¡Vamos juntos! —Sachiko intentaba convencer a su hermano, ella sabía que su hermano tan poco se quería alejar de ese hombre rubio y el otro de aspecto amenazante y misterioso. Después de todo, tal vez no sean gemelos pero eran hermanos y tenían una fuerte conexión.

— No.

De repente para los adultos se le hicieron muy familiar esa discusión de ambos niños pero a ¿Quienes?

— Ken, anda… —Sachiko empieza hacer un puchero.

Esa forma de insistir…

— No.

— Hazlo por mi…

Esa forma de negar…

— No.

— ¡Si eres un pesado Kensuke! —Grita ya enojada la niña dándole leves golpes en la espalda al niño.

Y esa forma de terminar en molestarse ante las negativas de las respuestas…

En eso Naruto y Sasuke se observaron de reojo — _No tengo ni idea… _—Pensaron ambos, sin darse cuenta que se le cruzo el mismo pensamiento por sus mentes. Por otro lado para los demás integrante del grupo si sabían el porque se les hacía familiar ese tipo de discusión que tenían ambos niños. Solo que en los niños se veía adorable y gracioso y en el caso de Naruto y Sasuke… tan solo se podría decir que no mucho.

— Si quieres ir, ve tu sola, no me metas en tus… ¿uh? —Kensuke se había volteado para mirar de frente a su hermana pero fue una mala idea. — _Oh no… _—Enfrente del niño se encontró con los opacos y cristalinos ojos color negros de su hermana. Y él era débil ante Sachiko, lo que menos le gustaba ver era a su hermana o a su madre llorando…

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo? —Decía entre sollozos ella, intento limpiarse las lagrimas con sus manitos de una forma un tanto torpe pero no lograba parar de llorar — Quedamos estar juntos...

El niño suspiro de cansancio y bajo la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro con su flequillo— Se me olvido… —Sachiko levanto su mirada cristalina a su hermano— Ni modo… —Dice él, Sachiko se dio cuenta como su hermano estaba sonrojado y eso significaba algo...

— ¡De acuerdo! —Asiente ella emocionada, se voltea en dirección al rubio aun con el rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas— Señor rubio, ya podemos irnos.

— De acuerdo, y no me digas "señor rubio" Tan solo dime Naruto. —Dice presentándose con su sonrisa zorruna, luego dirigió su mirada a sus amigos— Ellos son unos amigos…

— ¿Qué tal? Soy Shikamaru Nara. —Se presenta un tanto perezoso y sonriendo de medio lado.

— Yo soy Kiba y el es mi amigo Akamaru —El perro da un ladrido bajo— Disculpa que Akamaru te halla asustado, no fue intencional…—La niña como respuesta tan solo le sonrío.

— Dime Sai, pequeña Sachi. —Cuando Kensuke escucho la forma en que llamo Sai a su hermana, le apareció un tic nervioso en el ojo.

— Yo me llamo Chouji.

— Me llamo Shino, un placer.

— Hmnp… Uchiha Sasuke. — Mientras que los demás se presentaron con mucha amabilidad a la niña, Sasuke no cambiaria su forma de ser solo porque se dirigía a unos niños…

— ¡Sasuke no seas así! —Reprende Naruto— Disculpa al tonto de mi amigo, pero es que es algo huraño…

— No se preocupe Naruto-kun —Dice la niña con mucha educación y amabilidad— Es un placer conocerlos —Hace una pequeña reverencia, para el grupo vieron muy simpática a la niña era muy adorable, amable y educada. Era simplemente… ¡Una monada!

— ¡Bien pues andando al restaurante! —Dice el rubio con su típica actitud tan hiperactiva.

— ¡Al fin! —Exclama Chouji con mucha alegría. Caminando con los demás.

Sachiko tan solo se hecho a reír por lo que dijo Chouji — ¡Vamos Ken! —Se voltea dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa a su hermano— ¿uh? ¿Estas bien?—Kensuke tenía una expresión de pensativa y estaba levemente sonrojado.

— ¿Eh? Si… —Contesta al salir de sus pensamientos. Sachiko no quedo muy convencida pero prefirió no preguntarle a su hermano en el momento.

Asiente— ¡Vamos! —Le agarra la mano a su hermano para salir corriendo y alcanzar al grupo de hombres que recién conocían.

— ¡Sachiko no corras! —Se quejo Kensuke intentando no caerse pero la niña tan solo se reía— ¡Sachiko no bromeo!

Observaba por todos lados, estaba más que histérica, más que decepcionada… ¡Estaba más que furiosa!

* * *

_¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?..._

A una gran velocidad observaba una gran cantidad de rostros y a cualquier cosa que se asemejara a las presencias que buscaba.

_¿Por qué no me obedecieron?  
Ellos nunca me desobedecieron…_

Daba uno que otro salto, saltaba de edificio en edificio, de casa en casa…

_Al menos en cosas importantes como estas_

Pero aun no entiendo…  
¿Por qué razón niños…?

* * *

¿Qué le pasaba? No sabía definirlo pero desde que cruzo mirada con ese hombre y supo su nombre no a dejado de pensar en él. Hay algo que su actitud, su forma de verse, su forma de mirar se le hace tan familiar…

No solo eso, él siempre sintió antipatía por la gente a excepción de su hermana, su madre y **ellos**… Pero por este hombre Uchiha, tenía deseos de conocerlo y estar a su lado. Era una especie de sensación nunca antes sentida, ni siquiera tenía deseos de insultarlo, algo tenía ese hombre que hacía que le tuviera respeto y admiración.

Sachiko aunque conversaba felizmente con los del grupo, en especial con el hiperactivo rubio. Le daba miradas fugaces a su hermano, sabía que algo le pasaba… Y creía saber el porque y tal vez sea ese hombre Uchiha—_ También lo sientes ¿verdad?..._—Aun así no le gustaba ver a su hermano en ese estado de ido, así que prefiere sacarlo de ese estado a su manera y que disfruta tanto…— ¡Ken!

Él niño gruñe— No grites Sachiko, estoy a tu lado… —La niña no le molesto la actitud de su hermano. —¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Quieres que te diga? —Le pregunta la niña como si fuera un gran secreto, el niño por inocente le da un poco de curiosidad.

— Para algo me llamasteis ¿no?

— Si, pero ahora no estoy segura de contártelo…

Mientras tanto los demás observaban entretenidos a ambos niños, no podían creer que tuvieran tan solo 6 años y actuaran de esa forma tan divertida y un tanto graciosa. En uno de los lados laterales de la mesa rectangular se sentaron en el siguiente orden: Naruto, Sachiko y Kensuke. Y en las esquinas de la mesa estaba sentado Sasuke que daba con el niño.

Por otro lado Kensuke alzo una ceja en forma de interrogativa —_ ¿No quiere contármelo?..._— ¿Que escondes? —Entrecierras los ojos mirándola de forma un tanto inquisidora.

Sachiko saca la lengua de forma juguetona— Pues… ¡no mejor no te lo digo! ¡Es mucho para ti!— Dice causando que la curiosidad del niño aumentara más.

— Dímelo. —Ordeno Kensuke. Sachiko termina cediendo y se acerca para contárselo en el oído al niño, pero lo dijo lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchara el grupo de Naruto y aunque no fuera sido así estaban tan pendiente en lo que hacían o decían ambos niños que les sería imposible no escuchar.

— Caíste…—Luego de eso le da un leve beso en la mejilla. Haciendo sonrojar al niño.

Sachiko no para de reír por lo bajo mientras que sacaba de una forma juguetona la lengua— Aparte de llorona y tonta, eres mal bromista… —Dice enojado Kensuke por haber caído en una de las tontas trampa de su hermana… Y todo por ser ingenuo.

— Y aparte de que seas tontito, inocente y una ternura… Te quiero.

Kensuke se clono rojo tomate al escuchar las palabras de su hermana — Si eres fastidiosa, Sachiko —gruñe para mirar un punto fijo que no sea los rostros del grupo de panda de idiotas que se reían (Exceptuando a Sasuke) y la misma Sachiko.

— Pero así me quieres…

— ¿Tengo opción? —La niña suelta una pequeña risita, cosa que cuando Kensuke la escucho gruño. El niño odiaba verse tan vulnerable ante su hermana, tan inocente y adorable. ¡El odiaba ser todo eso!

_Era extraño pero Sachiko salió menos a mamá, fue suertuda. Son pocas las cosas que heredo de mamá ejemplo; su torpeza, su amabilidad, esa forma de actuar siempre con cariño y educación junto con uno que otros rasgos físicos pero que no se notan a simple vista en ella. En lo demás no salió para nada a mamá, Sachiko es extrovertida, no se avergüenza con nada, no es tímida, no tartamudea, no se clona a cada cinco minutos en un tomate y al menos puede mentir…_

Él no tiene para nada lo que tiene Sachiko, ellos son muy diferentes pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales…

Kensuke estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que Naruto lo llamaba. Hasta que sintió un leve golpecito en su brazo que lo despertó de su trance.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunta Shikamaru al niño. Este tan solo asiente, aun distraído.

— Oye, Kensuke ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a pedir? —Pregunta esta vez Kiba, tomando un sorbo de su malteada.

— Si, un té rojo. —Responde el niño indiferente. Por otro lado Sasuke se sintió aun más interesado en el niño.

— ¿Té rojo? Sabes que ese es el amargo… ¿no? —Comenta Chouji llevándose un bocado a su boca.

— ¿No prefieres un dulce, una malteada o algo salado? —Pregunto Sai esta vez sorprendido, ni el tomaba las cosas amargas, pasaba lo picante. Pero nunca lo amargo.

— A Onii-san no le gusta los dulces… —Comenta Sachiko sorprendiendo a todos ante la respuesta. Definitivamente, cada vez el niño se parecía más a Sasuke, pero ya sabían que por la actitud de este que el niño no era su hijo porque el portador del Sharigan se veía igual de desconcertado que ellos.

— ¿A no? —Pregunta Naruto aun sin creerlo.

— No. Onii-san es el único niño y persona que conozco que no le gusta lo dulce.

— Pues ahora se te sumaran dos. —Comenta Shino. Despertando la curiosidad de Kensuke y Sachiko.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta esta vez Kensuke, era tanta su curiosidad que no insulto a los chicos o no actuó de forma grosera.

— Porque Sasuke desde niño, no le gustan los dulces. —Explica Naruto con una sonrisa divertida observando a su mejor amigo.

— hmnp…

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntan al unísono ambos niños.

— ¡dettabayo!

Luego el niño dirige su mirada a su hermana— ¿Qué vas a pedir? —Le pregunta.

— Pues estoy indecisa… —Dice la pequeña triste observando el menú en la parte de los dulces — Ken, vi que hay dulces de fresas pero me gustaría comer helado de mantecado…—Por otro lado el niño tan solo se quedo observando el rostro indeciso de su hermana.

— Veo que te gusta lo dulce ¿No, Sachiko? —Dice Kiba sonriendo mostrando sus dientes caninos afilados como si se tratara de un hombre lobo…

— A diferencia de Ken… ¡Me encanta!

— ¡A mi también me encanta! —Comenta Chouji engullendo unas papas fritas.

— A ti te encanta todo lo que sea comestible—Dice altanero Sasuke. Causando que el comentario del huraño del grupo se rieran a excepción del mismo Uchiha y Kensuke que estaban metido en sus pensamientos.

— Sachiko —Llama el niño, aplacando un poco las risas de los demás.

— ¿Dime?

— Pide tu helado de mantecado, yo pediré el especial. Que es un gran trozo de pastel de fresa.

— ¡¿El especial? ¡¿Por qué el más costoso? —Pregunta perturbado y asustado Naruto —Dije que brindaría yo, pero no soy millonario Kensuke y…

— Ya cállate. —Dice altanero Kensuke.

— ¡Oye más respeto! Mira que yo seré el futuro hokage de Konoha ¡dettabayo!

— Ken, Naruto-kun tiene razón, ese dulce es muy caro. —Dice la niña.

— Tranquila, me saldrá gratis. —Dice muy seguro el niño.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? —Pregunta Shikamaru, ni él le veía lógica como un niño lograría conseguir algo gratis en uno de los más caros y mejores restaurantes de Konoha.

— Fácil… —Contesta arrogante. Kensuke observa a su alrededor y cerca de la mesa de ellos se encontraba una camarera que limpiaba una mesa. —Disculpe… —A Sachiko por otro lado no le gusto ese disculpe, Kensuke nunca fue educado con nadie a excepción de mamá y uno de **ellos**…

La camarera era una mujer muy voluptuosa, era hermosa pero se veía que era una mujer hipocrita. Tenía el cabello lizo y largo de color castaño claro y estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta, de tez tostada y de mirada castaño oscuro. Estaba vestida con una camisa blanca que se abotonaba por delante, en el cuello de la camisa estaba atado un lazo de color rojo, la falda era corta y era de color negro, los zapatos era de color marrón oscuro.

— Si ¿Qué desea? —Pregunta de mala gana la mujer, sacando una libretica y un bolígrafo para anotar las ordenes, sin aun ver a Kensuke. —_Genial otro mocoso a quien atender…_—Pensaba la camarera con una cara de malhumorada. La mujer a la final observa al quien le iba a pedir, encontrándose con un hombre demasiado apuesto para ser verdad y ese hombre era Sasuke Uchiha— _Que bombón …_—En eso la mujer empieza hacerle ojitos a Sasuke, para desdicha de este.

— Disculpe…

La mujer le fastidio la voz que la interrumpía en su momento de conquistar al hombre sensual que tenía a su lado— ¿Qué quieres…? —Pregunto de mala gana la mujer observando en donde provenía la voz. — _¡Que lindo…!_— Pídeme todo lo que quieras cariño —Dice la mujer con corazoncitos a su alrededor y en su mirada.

— Es un placer señorita… —Dice Kensuke sonriendo de medio lado —_Hora de divertirme._—El niño le caía de la patada a la mujer, y sabía que esa mujer tenía esa cabeza más llena de aire que un globo.

_¡Lo quiero matar a besos!_— Lo contrario cariño, el placer es mío. —Dice la mujer agachándose para quedar cara a cara con el niño.— ¿Y que deseas pedir?

Por otro lado el grupo de Naruto estaba más que petrificado, el niño se veía que no hacía gran esfuerzo para coquetear… ¡Ni siquiera coqueteaba como tal o hacía una pose para ser dulce o adorable! Simplemente la mujer cayo a sus pies. ¿El niño realmente tenía 6 años? ¡¿Que niño de 6 años puede coquetear con una mujer? ¡mujer!

Sasuke también estaba sorprendido que la camarera se haya olvidado de él, para irse con alguien que era mucho menor que ella y él. El niño no hizo gran esfuerzo, con tan solo haberlo visto ya fue suficiente para la mujer para que fuera quedado hipnotizada ante el infante.

— Quisiera señorita, pero no puedo… —Dice Kensuke decepcionado. La mujer tan solo quedo aun más flechada, cualquier expresión o palabra que diga el niño era simplemente atrayente.

— ¿Por qué cariño? —Pregunta la camarera acercándose más al rostro del niño— Díselo todo a tu Hana…

— Quisiera el especial, pero nadie lo puede pagar y yo menos por ser un niño. —Dice dando un suspiro.

_¡AAAAH LO AMO! _— Tranquilo mi amor, ya te traigo el especial. Ira por la casa —Dice la camarera guiñándole el ojo de forma coqueta.

Los demás del grupos no lo podían creer ¿Un niño de 6 años acaba de enamorar a una mujer y usarla a su beneficio? ¡¿UN NIÑO? ¡¿Dónde quedo las leyes de la vida? Un chico tiene que esperar el cumplir 17 o 18 para poder hacer esa gracia que hizo Kensuke, enamorarlas para luego utilizarlas a beneficio propio, pero no… Ahora algo que para uno le es difícil aun después de ser todo un experto, porque las presas tienen cierto tiempo para que caigan enamoradas, le gana un niño de tan solo 6 años que le tomo tan solo 3 segundos.

—¿No será ningún problema señorita?

—¡Bah! No es la primera vez que lo hago —Dice la mujer indiferente—Además, solo por ti, lo haré. Ya vuelvo cariño—La mujer se aleja pero antes le lanza un beso al aire a Kensuke. Para luego irse y entrar en la cocina del restaurante.

_Tonta…_—Pensó Kensuke sacando la lengua juguetona, parecía prácticamente un diablillo, un diablillo muy lindo…

— Kensuke ¿Cómo lo… tu… lo hicisteis? — Kiba estaba más que anonado.

— Esto… es problemático para todos. Un niño nos acaba de ganar.

— Eres muy interesante Kensuke-kun —Dice Sai sonriendo de forma enigmática, aunque reconocía que estaba atónico.

— Oye, Kensuke ¿Me podrías enseñar ese truco? —Pregunta Chouji.

— ¡Chouji! —Reprende Kiba, Naruto y Shikamaru. ¿Cómo un hombre le va pedir consejos a tan solo un niño que cuyo molares no le han salido todavía?

— ¿Queee? ¡¿Chicos quien no quiere aprender ese truco para obtener comida gratis a su beneficio?

— ¡NADIE! —Gritan al unísono todo el grupo adulto. Por otro lado Kensuke miraba con burla a todos los hombres del grupo que estaban vueltos locos por su gran hazaña.

— Chouji, si uno aprendiera ese "truco" uno lo utilizaría en otros beneficios más placenteros —Comenta Shino muy cuidadoso en decir las cosas ya que por más que sea había menores presentes. Aunque uno ya no es tan menor…

— Que estar engullendo comida. —Dice Naruto complementando lo que dijo Shino, los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo con su comentario.

— Oye, Kensuke… ¿No crees que te haz pasado de la línea beneficiándote de la camarera? —Pregunta Naruto, sin aun creer que el que se lo estaba diciendo era tan solo un niño.

— No y tu cállate que el que sale más beneficiado eres tu. —Dice Kensuke, diciendo en otro idioma de juego "_jaque mate" _a Naruto. Porque fue lo suficiente ese comentario para callar a todos, porque no solo se beneficiaba Naruto, también los otros porque así se pagaría los gastos de su comida.

— Ken, ¿por qué tu…? —La niña tenía la cabeza baja, desde que Kensuke empezó a coquetear con la camarera. Sachiko se mantuvo callada.

— ¡Yuju! Mi amor, aquí esta tu dulce especial y puntos extra para mi una malteada tropical—Dice la camarera que se apareció con la bandeja con el pedido de Kensuke y lo coloco enfrente de este.— ¿No merezco un regalo de compensación?

—Gracias señorita, y creo que se merece mucho más…—Dice sonriendo de medio lado —_Por ejemplo; cerebro._

Lo que Kensuke ni mucho menos la camarera no se habían dado cuenta es que de Sachiko emanaba un aura oscura y tomaba formas demoniacas… Todos los adultos estaban asustados al ver semejante situación. ¿Dónde quedo la dulce niña?

_Me dirán asalta cunas… ¡Pero si es por este niño, no me molestaría!_— Gracias cariño, pero sabes aun no me haz dicho tu nombre.

_Ken… tu…_—La niña cada vez apretaba más y más la servilleta de tela que tenía en manos.

— Disculpe mi mala memoria, me llamo Kensuke. —Dice el niño ya deseando que se vaya la camarera, ya que obtuvo lo que quería.

_¿Por qué, Ken?... Esa mujer…_—Estaba tan enojada ella, tan envuelta en su aura demoniaca. Que no le prestaba atención a las temerosas preguntas que les hacia un asustado Naruto o de los demás integrantes del grupo en el mismo estado de miedo…

— Un placer, **mi **querido Ken…

_¡SUFICIENTE! _—Pensó Sachiko levantando la mirada y fue tanto su enojo que no se dio cuenta que desgarro la servilleta de tela de tan solo un tirón.

La niña se levanto de su asiento y camino dándole la vuelta al asiento de Kensuke, hizo a un lado a la camarera que estaba muy cerca del rostro del niño y luego Sachiko se sentó en las piernas de su hermano. Pasando sus bracitos por el cuello de Kensuke y observando desafiante a la camarera llamada Hana. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta el mismo Kensuke no se esperaba esa reacción de Sachiko.

— Corrección, es **mi** Kensuke. **Solo mío**—Dice la niña, mirando fríamente a la mujer que estaba anonada. Y aunque no le gusto la actitud tan grosera de la niña, tenía que reconocer que se veía demasiado bien la niña junto con el niño sentado en sus piernas. Hacían simplemente "la pareja" ideal…

— ¿Oye Sachiko pero que…? —Naruto intento formular la pregunta pero es que estaba anonado ¡Hasta Sasuke estaba más que anonado! Sai en su caso estaba como loco dibujando a ambos niños en un cuadernito de dibujo que saco.

— Pequeña, haz sido algo grosera conmigo. —Dice Hana que intentaba mantenerse en su posición serena.

— ¿Y? Perderás tiempo si quieres una disculpa de mi parte.

— ¿Disculpa?—La camarera estaba más que anonada y ofendida.— ¡Oye tu…!

— Más te vale que cuides tus palabras… —Dijo amenazante el niño, pasa sus brazos por las caderas de la niña apegándola más hacía él y como era mucho más alto la niña apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Kensuke y este puso su barbilla en la cabeza de esta. — No estás hablando con una cualquiera como tu. —Contesto dedicándole una mirada frívola como el hielo a la mujer. Y es que cualquiera que se meta con Sachiko se mete con Kensuke y viceversa.

Todos estaban con la boca más que abierta, ¿Esos eran niños de 6 años que hablaban de esa forma?

— ¡U-Ustedes son…! —La camarera se sentía más que humillada, ambos niños le sonreían de una forma tan arrogante y burlesca.— Recuerda niño que así como te di ese dulce especial por la casa yo…

— Imposible —Contesta el niño muy seguro— ¿Le dirás a tu jefe que le haz regalado a un cliente un pedido cuando en realidad ese pedido iba para otro cliente? No creas que no me di cuenta.

— Pues y-yo…

— ¿Le dirás a tus compañeros que me distes lo que le tomo horas de su trabajo, gratis? —El niño soltó una risa altanera— ¿Quién crees que le creerá el jefe? ¿A ti? O el cliente que siempre tiene la razón.

— Además, confesaste que no era la primera vez que le regalabas a la gente los pedidos. —Recuerda Sachiko a la anonada camarera— Y eso se llama robar al negocio. —Dice con una sonrisa enigmática.

— ¡Esto no se quedará así! —Dice la camarera, retirándose y perdiéndose entre las mesas y los otros camareros que trabajaban.

— Un placer Hana… —Dicen al unisonó ambos niños.

Por otro lado, el grupo sudaba frío, ese par de niños no eran niños como tal. Eran unos diablillos, unos diablillos muy listos y que a simple vista se ven muy lindos e inocentes, pero no lo son…

Como dicen, las apariencias engañan.

— Oh por dios… ¿Qué clase de problemas son ustedes? —Pregunta Shikamaru aterrado.

— Ninguno y dejen de ser tan exagerados. —Dice Kensuke observando los rostros en shock de los demás. — Y Sachiko… bájate de mis piernas.

— ¡No! —Contesta la niña escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su hermano.

— Sachiko… —Pero siente como la niña aprieta más el abrazo de alrededor de su cuello, suspira cansado— Siempre serás una posesiva…

— ¿Y que? Tu también lo eres. —Dice ella sin soltarlo.

— Es diferente—Pero Sachiko no recibió ninguna respuesta— Además lo hice solo para tu postre.

— ¡Igual!—Deja de esconder su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su hermano, dirigió su mirada color negro a la gris mirada de su hermano. Causando que sus rostros estuvieran peligrosamente cerca.

— Al menos comete tu postre.

— Dámelo tu — Dice Sachiko abriendo su boca ligeramente. Por otro lado Kensuke se sonroja y alza una ceja interrogativa.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el niño agarro un tenedor y pico un trocito del dulce, el trozo que tomo se lo llevo a la boca de la pequeña. — Tsk, abusiva…—Dice el niño sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido. Pero como respuesta de la niña tan solo soltó una melodiosa risa de triunfo. — _Es otra cosa que Sachiko no heredo de mamá, ser posesiva… _

Luego de un rato de la hora del almuerzo tan entretenido e impactante para Naruto y los chicos, salieron del restaurante…

— Gracias por la comida, Naruto-kun, me divertí mucho—Decía Sachiko saliendo del restauran dando unos saltitos, detrás de ella la seguía Kensuke con el ceño fruncido y las manos en el bolsillo de su short, al lado de el infante estaba Sasuke que también tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y al estar uno al lado del otro era como ver padre e hijo…

_Ay, mi dios…Si esto no es una broma del destino ¿entonces que es? ¡Porque ya me estoy asustando! ¡dettabayo! _—Naruto sentía que a lo que estaba presenciando sus ojos tenía una respuesta, una respuesta que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero que ni idea tenía de cómo era la respuesta o algo que le de la pista para que se acordara.

— ¿No lo crees hermano?

— hmnp…

Todos se quedaron pálidos ¡hasta hacía las mismas monosílabas de Sasuke! Esto sinceramente tenía que ser una pesadilla o debían estar en una dimensión paralela.

— Aquí tienes Akamaru… —Dice Kiba, a su fiel compañero que apareció y le entrego un embase que tenía costillas de cerdo y filetes. Ya que el can no podía entrar en el restaurante, tenía que esperar afuera, pero sus hora de espera fueron recompensadas con la exquisita comida del restauran. En eso cuando el perro fue agarrar con el hocico una de las costillas que le entregaba en mano su dueño, se le tenso todo el pelaje al can y empezó a emitir sonidos raros…— ¿Qué pasa amigo?

— ¿Kiba que sonidos raros hace Akamaru? —Pregunta Shino, nunca durante todo el tiempo que conoció a Akamaru desde cachorro lo escucho emitiendo ese tipos de sonidos.

— No lo sé… ¿Qué te sucede Akamaru?

— ¿Será que presintió algo? —Pregunta Chouji. Y lo que no sabía el chico de huesos anchos es que estaba en lo cierto.

En eso se empezó a escuchar como las ramas de los arboles empezaban a chocar unas contra otras de una forma brusca, las hojas crujían a causa de ser chocadas fuertemente por el mismo viento, el viento iba en todas las direcciones bruscamente. Hasta que…

—¡Onii-san! —Kensuke observo a su hermana y con tan solo el vocabulario de la mirada se entendieron. En eso, Sachiko toma de la mano a su hermano y se esconden detrás de Sasuke. Este los observo de reojo, pero era aun mayor el interés de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos con el clima que del porque los niños desearon esconderse.

En eso justo enfrente de los chicos, una especie de remolino se presento de la nada, hasta que se fue disminuyendo para que tan solo quedara la tierra levantada por el aire y hojas. El fuerte sonido que emitía las ramas de los arboles concluyo, dejando un silencio intimidante y escalofriante. La tierra levantada empezó a dispersarse dejando ver una figura femenina…

— ¡Aquí están! —Grita la voz sensual y madura de la figura femenina, la tierra se disminuyo lo suficiente dejando ver a una hermosa mujer joven de 21 años.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunta Sasuke curioso ante la inesperada presencia de esa mujer.

— Mi mamá… —Dicen al unisonó ambos niños observando escondidos detrás del Uchiha a la joven mujer.

**Continuara…  
**

* * *

**N/A:**¡Al fin! Termine… No le veía final al capi. Disculpen la demora ante esta actualización, más que nada no fue porque no tenía tiempo sino que mi mente estaba completamente en blanco a la hora que iba a escribir el capitulo. Pero gracias a que exprimí bien mi cerebro hasta el punto de quedar como una zombie (xD), logre terminar… (*Se escucha de fondo un coro diciendo "Aleluya"*).

Por otro lado respecto al capitulo: Ya Sasuke se encontró con los niños, y Hinata encontró a los niños y sin darse cuenta se reencontró con Sasuke. La situación y la pregunta del año (*De fondo se escucha los tambores*) es… ¿Qué sucederá cuando se encuentre cara a cara nuestra pareja favorita?

¡Quien sabe! Y enserio quien sabe porque ni yo sé (^^U). Pero eso se sabrá cuando nuevamente actualice atreves de ustedes. Ya que recuerden que ustedes tienen el poder de que si quieren que continúe actualizando el fic o no.

Recapitulando sobre este capitulo les tengo unas preguntas, y que son las siguientes (Plis respondan que me son importantes):  
_  
_**1º ¿Qué les pareció la personalidad de Sachiko?  
2º ¿No están muy OCC los personajes OC?  
3º LA MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TODAS; ¿Desean que continúe actualizando el fic?  
**  
Bueno el fic dependerá de ustedes que comenten _**mucho**_, para así actualizar ;). Ya sin más que decir, me retiro, hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

¡Besos, abrazos y cuídense…!

Bye.

**Atte: Chibi Angel.**

_¿Nos vemos?_


End file.
